Triforces,Princes,&Princesses:KeysToAForgottenPast
by JennaOfTheTriforce
Summary: ((Revised! Sorry for the Title up there guys.....))The story of how the Ronins find thier long forogtten pasts with the Sailor Senshi. Can the battle for it be won? Or will they loose their past and possibly thier future?
1. Prologue

Prologue The wind around him told him that something was going to happen; it told him that something unwanted would invade his life and the Earth once more. But the armors have been laid to rest over a year and a half ago haven't they? Ryo Sanada stood on a cliff over looking the lake that surrounded the Kogie Manor for the last time. He and the other Ronins were moving to an apartment in Toyama to finish schooling and too keep a look out for a new enemy. The dream from the Ancient still rang clear in his young mind. "Wildfire. Listen to me well. What I am about to show you will bring you grief in the future." The Ancient stood in front of his sub-armored form. All he could do was nod. "This will give a clue to find new allies that will help you in the next war with the Dynasty. Learn their powers well and trust them." "But who are they Ancient?" He asked as the scene in front of him began to change." "Ten will come in the power of the Moon, two armors will be hidden in these ten and then another cloaked in a forgotten past. But the first to come will arrive from the not to distant past." The Ancient fully disappeared and Ryo then found himself walking out of a palace garden. "Please! Don't leave!" A female voice called to him. As he turned a girl about his age latched her arms around his waist. "Please don't go. If you do I'll never see you again Ryo." "But I must. Prince Endymon has ordered that myself and the others fight at the front while you stay back here and protect the palace my love." He whispered as he held the shaking, tear-jerked girl close before kissing her. As their lips joined everything became engulfed in flames of black. Attacks of different elements flew at an enemy stronger than Talpa, so it seemed. But they all were in vain. As the shadow counter attacked, female voices called out the powers of similar element attacks. All he could remember before blacking out was the china doll face of a raven-haired girl, looking at him while she cradled him and repeatedly called his name. As Ryo walked down to the house, the picture of the girl flashed through his mind over and over. There was something about her that he couldn't place his finger on. But the next few months would hopefully solve these mysteries. With a few good byes to Mia, he and the others headed for their new home. "Looks like the moving people were here." Sage commented as they pulled up to the house and saw that the lights were on. By now it was twilight. "Probably." Cye agreed as they all filed out of either Rowen's Jeep or Sage's Mustang. When Ryo went to open the door, someone that they thought they would never see again was waiting for them. "Long time no see Wildfire." Anubis said with a wide smile on his face. Cye, who was behind Ryo, almost fainted, Rowen and Sage were ready to do so as well, Kento had turned a ghost white and Ryo just stared in shock until Cye almost knocked him down. "How in the?" Kento asked. "Remember what your dream of the Ancient of the new war and allies told you? But the first to come will arrive from the not too distant past." Anubis said it all as if he had had the same dream. "He meant you! He revived you!" Sage and Rowen yelled together, eyes wide with shock. "Calm down would you? Yes he did. Now come on. We got work to do before school next week." To Ryo, Anubis seemed like a normal person instead of a former warlord. He seemed to be like himself and the others at a first glance; he looked and sounded like a normal teenager. But the Ancient was telling him that everything would be okay with Anubis. He was officially one of them. Yet that didn't mean that this was the end of their quest.this is merely the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 It was the first day of school for the school year at Toyama High School (THS). And everything was busy as normal. Jenna Hino and her energetic friend, Mina Yuuki, where ready for action. With her now braided, knee long, raven hue hair, Jenna's tan, china doll face looked angelic. Her lavender toned, blue eyes stood out like jewels underneath her dark lashes. Mina's long blonde hair swept at her knees as well, but some of it at her lower back, due to the red bow that held her hair in a half ponytail. Her pale skin still showed signs of the summer sun and her blue eyes we're filled with sleep at the moment. "Boy am I tired." Mina said with a yawn. Her expression proved this to be true. Even her body didn't look right in the flame yellow 'HOTTIE' shirt and non-regulation shorts (that showed every curve in her body) she was wearing. Unlike their last school, this public school didn't have uniforms.  
  
"Why? Didn't you do to bed early last night?" Jenna asked in an unusual perky voice. "Yeah. But that ancient guy came to me in a dream again last night. He said." "To watch our backs. The enemy is around every corner and the time to join the other Ronins will soon come. Right?" she cut her friend off. "Yes. How long do you think that will be?" Mina asked as she opened the door to the office. "Possibly within the next few days. I can feel the other armors are really close." Jenna followed her in. She smiled when the lady behind the front desk spoke up. "How may I help you two lovely ladies?" She looked in her fifties; traces of gray hair on her head gave that away. "Yes, thank you. We are here for our schedules. Our last names are Hino and Yuuki." Mina said her face lit up like a Christmas tree. The lady searched though several piles of papers before she handed them each one. "Mina Yuuki and Jenna Hino... here you go girls." They accepted them and with a wave they left. "By the way. I like your outfit!" she called after Jenna. She glanced down at the khaki shorts and lavender top she was wearing. She figured the lady must have liked the studded 'Silver Angel' logo that was in the center of the chest area. "What's your home room, Jenna?" Mina asked after they were way down the hall. "162. Let me see your schedule." The teen demanded in a gentle tone. She compared the two for several minutes before speaking again. "We have almost all of the same classes but our lockers are on total opposite sides of the school." Jenna handed it back over a little disappointed. "Well we better get going." "Yeah. See ya later girl!" Mina dashed off to the other side of the school. Jenna waved at her before heading to her own locker. A ways down the hall Mina wasn't paying attention to anything around her except the locker numbers. As she looked to her right again she felt her body crash into some one else's. "HEY! Watch where you're goin' would ya!" she screamed at the other figure. "I'm really sorry miss." A male voice with a slight British accent apologized. Mina looked up into a pair of sparkling blue eyes. He helped her up. "I'm so sorry." "It's okay." Mina said, blushing while she grabbed her stuff. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was goin'. I'm the one who's sorry." Her face felt even hotter than it had a second ago. "My name is Cye Mouri." The boy said offering her his hand. "I'm Mina Yuuki." She shook Cye's hand. "Excuse me, but could you tell me where I could find locker.487?" she asked after taking a quick glance at the paper in her hand. "Yeah. It's right next to mine." Cye answered leading her down the hall to a set of sea-green lockers. As they walked, Mina studied him. He had pale skin, with the similar summer effect of her own, and his auburn hair also looked sun kissed. She loved the color of his pale blue shirt. He had well- structured legs and arms that showed he worked out sometimes. "Well I've gotta go. See you around." He dashed off down the hall, and waking her from her dream. "Bye. Thanks!" she called after him, hoping that her handsome, new friend heard her. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Meanwhile one the other side of school Jenna was having some trouble getting her locker opened. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!!" she yelled in fury before kicking the locker door. * If I knew I wouldn't get in trouble I would burn this thing with my Firebird. That would teach it! * "Hey. It's dead already." A boy said from behind her, interrupting her thoughts and stopping her mid-punch. She spun around to look into a pair of deep tiger blue eyes. "Let me get it." The boy looked at the paper and began to work the combination. Jenna stood back and looked at him. He had jet-black hair that rain in a V- shape on the end and lay softly on his neck. He was about four inches taller than she was and was well built throughout his arms and legs. Jenna fell in love with the red flamed shirt he had on. But she sensed something about him. *What is this? These vibes I'm getting from him seem so familiar. They're like the ones from the visions that I've been getting. * When the boy was done she snapped out of her daydream. He stepped out of her way and leaned against the other closed lockers. "Thanks." Jenna said in a shaky voice as she hung some decorations up and closed her locker. "I really appreciate it." She knew that she was blushing like her cheeks were red-hot volcanoes but she couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried. "No sweat. I'm Ryo Sanada." The boy said. He extended his right hand to the girl in front of him. "Jenna. Jenna Hino." She said shaking his hand. *Wow. His skin is really soft. * "Do you know where I could find room 162? It's my first day here." Ryo asked standing up straight. Even though he was a little taller than she was, Jenna could easily see into those amazing eyes. "Yeah. As a matter of fact that's my home room." Jenna replied. "No way! Same here." Ryo said. He looked as if he was going to say something else but the warning bell cut him off. They looked at each other before dashing down the long twists and turns of the hallway and came screeching to a halt in front of their homeroom. Jenna's cerulean-lavender eyes quickly scanned the room. They locked on to a head of really long blonde hair in the back. She leaned closer to her new friend. "Will you sit with me and my friend?" she breathed into his ear. He nodded. "Yeah. But I promised two other people that I'd sit with them, too." He warned her. "Okay. Cool. Mina won't mind. She would probably love to meet you. She's a blonde but a really nice one." Jenna said as the two of them walked over to where Mina was sitting. "Hey girl. Sup?" "Not much Jenna. Hey who's your friend?" Mina asked referring to Ryo who sat behind Jenna [cattycornered from her]. "His name is Ryo. Ryo this is that blonde Mina I told you about." The two of them shook hands. * She looks so much like Sage it isn't even funny. And I sense something about the both of them but I can't tell what it is. I feel as if I've met them before. * Ryo thought. Then he and Mina both spotted Cye at the door. * About time. It took them long enough. Rowen probably got them lost. * Mina fought the urge to yell out and get Cye's attention, and then she heard Ryo do it for her. "Yo Cye! Rowen! Over here." It didn't matte that he yelled, for the room was noisy any ways. As the two of them made their way back to the back of the class room Mina grabbed Jenna by the arm and pulled her closer. "You didn't tell me that Ryo knew Cye." She accused her friend in a very angry tone. "I didn't know who the guy meant when he said he had promised he'd sit with to other people. And I can pretty much guess that one of those dudes is Cye." Jenna said eyeing the two teens that were a few feet away from them. Cye took a seat behind Mina while Rowen sat on other side of Ryo. "Mina you didn't tell me that this was your homeroom class." He said and gave her a questioning look. "Well you never bothered to ask. Oh. By the way, that's my friend Jenna." Mina said pointing to her friend. "Hi. I'm Cye." He whispered. "And the dude beside Ryo is Rowen. And I guess you already know wonder boy here." "Yeah. I do. Hi Rowen it's nice to meet ya." Jenna said and shook his hand. "Same here." Then the bell rang. A teacher walked into the room and it got really quiet really quick. "I'm Mr. Sakae. I will be your home room and for some of you math teacher this year." A man dressed in a business suit said. "This is going to be a loooonngg year." Rowen said. "I'm glad the three of us are in Spectra." "No way. We are too. Sadly." Mina said. "Cool. Hey will you two lovely ladies sit with us at lunch today. We want you to meet some of our friends." Ryo said. "More boys no doubt." Jenna said. The three of them eyed her and she sunk back into her chair. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ The first half of the school day went on like any other, boring. When the group reached the cafeteria they were one of the first ones in line. After they all took a seat at an empty table three more boys walked over to them. * A blonde a red head and another blue freak. This could be a really interesting friendship. * Jenna thought as she studied them as they traded high fives and 'Wha up's' to the other guys. "Hey Ryo. Looks like you three caught yourselves some babes." The other blue haired guy said with a look that said he wanted to know who they were. "Oh guys these two girls are Jenna (points to her) and Mina (points to her too)." Ryo said after laughing. "And these three goons are Sage, Kento, and Anubis." "Yeah, gotta watch out for Kento some times. He is literally a bottomless pit. He probably sat a new world record on how much one person can eat at a meal at breakfast this morning." Rowen said. The two girls laughed, Jenna's a tomboyish one and Mina's a princess's giggle. "So. Anubis was it?" Mina asked the boy across from her. "Where's your homeroom?" "The rest of are across the hall from you all." He answered, throwing his long hair over his shoulder in an annoyed tone. "Oh." Mina and Anubis then began to talk about what classes they had in the afternoon and come to find out they were in some of the same ones. Meanwhile Jenna instantly became a good friend with Sage and Kento. When they found out that she was the granddaughter of the caretaker at the Cherry Hill Temple, all of the guys almost flipped their lids. "So you've been there?" Jenna asked. "Well only Cye and Sage have but I was planning to go with them this weekend." Ryo admitted. "Great. If you all come I could give you the grand tour." They all agreed on it. "I've been there thousands of times in the last year, yet I've never seen you around the place." Cye said in a wondering voice. "Oh we've been studying abroad in the US for the last year in a half. It was for credits at the private school that we used to go to." Jenna said, shuddering at the thought of uniforms. "And you walk from Tokyo to here?" Kento asked. "No. We catch a bus about a mile from the school. The school buses don't go as far as Tokyo and the high school there is WAY crowded. So we went to the board of Education and got permission, along with about 70 other teens, to come here for schooling. The only catch is that we must transport ourselves until the winter months." Mina explained as fast as she could, for having said it a lot to her friend's back home. "That's gotta get really expensive." Anubis uttered under his breath. "No not for us. Since the Temple is a historical landmark in Tokyo, City Hall is always giving us free stuff to do what we need to do to keep it up and running. That includes bus tickets, because my grandpa can't drive and neither can I." Jenna popped open a can of soda, trying not to spray Ryo with it. "But what happened to Chad? You know, the part time care taker." Sage asked. Jenna and Mina stayed silent for a minute before Mina spoke. "He was killed by a hit and run attack 9 months ago. It happened while Jenna and I were home for a small vacation." Silence fell upon the group totally. Jenna was having a hard time to fight back tears. Still, she missed him. Underneath the table, where no one could see, Ryo placed his hand on hers to let her know it was okay and that he was sorry. The look on the others faces also said the same thing. "I wish that I knew. I thought that he got a singing job again. I am truly sorry to hear that." Cye said in a low voice. "He was a great guy. I wish that the rest of you could've met him. He had a personality that could make you laugh at what ever he did. Right Jenna?" Mina saw the look on her friend's face and tried to cheer her up. "Yeah. But he wouldn't want anyone to miss him." She said in a fake cheerful voice. "Well we better not waste the rest of the period talking about us. What bout you all? Whatcha's like to do on a regular basis?" From then on the rest of the day went on pretty well. Just like any regular school day. When it was time to go the group said good-bye. "See ya's tomorrow!" the boys waved as they got on the bus, being that they didn't know that they could drive their cars to the school or not. "Alright! Bye!" the girls called over their shoulder as they began to walk to their bus stop. All of them knew that this was going to be a great friendship. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Jenna made it home safely to the Cherry Hill Temple were she lived with her Grandfather during the school year. After she changed into her temple kimono, she began to start her chores. That's when she sensed it, Evil. Jenna could tell the Dynasty was nearby. She pulled her communicator out of her pocket when she knew she was alone behind the main building of the Temple. She flipped the red and purple cover that was marked with the symbol of Mars up to reveal a static filled screen. "Mina come in. This is Mars. Do you read?" Jenna was trying to get her friend to pick up. "As a matter of fact I can read. Thank you very much." Mina was acting like she always does after school hours, a smart aleck. And the wide ear-to-ear smile that she had on as her face replaced the static proved Jenna's point.  
  
"Very funny. This is serious." Jenna was a little upset with her friend. "Can't ya feel it? It's the Dynasty." "Yeah. I wasn't sure 'bout that though. You're the telepathic one not me." Mina admitted. "What are we gonna do?" "The only thing that we can do. It's time to team up with the other Ronins. Meet me at point S7J8... Senshi style." Jenna commanded. "YEAH! It's about time we gotta party to crash! V-babe out!" Mina said before breaking the connection. Jenna just shook her head as she put her communicator away. Then she pulled out a very beautiful red stick from the same pocket that she had just put her communicator in and held it high in the air above her head. "Mars! Star! Power!" Jenna shouted, and with that flashes of red and purple filled the air before her body became incased in flames that came from the power stick. She had become Sailor Mars, the Sailor Scout of Fire. When she felt she was ready and that her Grandpa or any of the visitors at the Temple had not seen her, Jenna easily teleported to the decided meeting point. When she got there she saw Mina standing in the shadows. Her friend's Sailor outfit looked great as a cold, evil wind blew her orange, mini-skirt against her legs. "Hey Venus." Jenna said. Her ally didn't say anything. "Mars to V-chick. What's wrong?" "Look who the rest of the Ronins are." Mina said, still staring at the battlefield. When Jenna looked she couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my gosh! The Ronins are those hot hunks from school!" Jenna, just like Mina, was in a state of total shock. The two sailors watched the battle, waiting for a chance to show themselves. "Take this!" Kento yelled as he charged after Dais, the Warlord of Illusion. But he missed. "Our turn!" Ryo and Cye yelled as they double-teamed Dais, still it didn't work. "You are still as weak as ever" Dais chuckled. Then he blasted them with dark energy, knocking all six of his enemies on the ground. The Ronins lay there, almost lifeless. "Anubis, I don't see why you insist on fighting on the weak side." The red head struggled to get up, as did the rest of them, except one. Ryo still lay on the ground, and Dais was about to take advantage of the opportunity. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Mina commanded a chain of hearts to wrap around Dais from out of nowhere, making it impossible for him to move. "Mars Firebird Strike!" Jenna hurled a phoenix at Dais. But being the Warlord of Illusion he escaped. "Who are you?" Dais asked, now standing on the top of a light pole nearby. "We are the Sailor Scouts." They said in unison. "I'm Sailor Mars, and I command the powers of Fire to vanquish all evil." Jenna introduced herself. "And I'm the Senshi of Love. I'm Sailor Venus." Mina said. When Ryo heard the semi-familiar voices he woke up. He stared at the girl in red and purple. Sailor Mars's red, mini skirt and matching locket seemed to sparkle. He kept asking himself where he had seen her before. None of the other Ronins realized who their rescuers were either. "I should care because....?" Dais was about to attack when he heard a voice. "Dais. Forget them. Return to the castle. NOW!!" a female voice commanded. "But your Majesty.." "Don't sass me! Return to the Dynasty!" A pair of evil blue eyes appeared in the clouds right before Dais teleported without saying anything else. Mina tried to cut him off with an energy beam but it was too late, he was gone. At that moment Jenna turned and saw Ryo struggling to get up. She ran over to him, her red stilettos tapped as they touched the ground each time she took a step. "Are you okay?" Jenna asked as she helped Ryo up. "I'm gonna be alright." he didn't want to admit that he was in pain, for the simple reason that he didn't want to seem like a wimp. As the two of them walked over to the others Ryo's sub-armor glistened in the hot sun, giving him a little needed strength. Somehow or another the Ronins had gotten a little out of shape in the last year. When everyone was grouped together, Ryo tried to stand on his own. "Thanks for your help." Sage said. "We needed it." "Don't mention it." Mina said as the two of them began to walk away. "Hey wait!" Cye called after them. Mina turned and made eye contact with him. "Who are you?" "Yeah. Who are you and why did you help us?" Ryo asked, looking Sailor Mars in the eye. Her gaze told him not to worry. That as long as they fought together things would work out. That's when it clicked. * She's the girl from the dream that I had! The girl that wouldn't let me leave the castle gardens! * "That we can not tell you yet." Jenna said as they continued to walk away. She couldn't stand to be so cold towards people like them. She didn't want them to think badly of her and her partner. "Don't worry. We will meet again. Our mission against the Dynasty will bring us together again some day. But until then take care of yourselves warriors." She winked at Ryo over her shoulder to reassure him. He just smiled at the girl of his dreams as she walked into the slowly setting, evening sun. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 That weekend the guys retreated to Mia's as they promised her they would while she was in the states on some sort of business for the collage. Thank god that Yuli went with her. They all had a lot of homework and a ton of more school related stuff to do. Early Saturday morning, Ryo and Cye found them selves looking up information on the two girls that saved them a few days before hand. They had called Mia as soon as they got to the house the evening before and she gave them permission to raid her Grandfather's old disks and books that she had lying around. So far everything was in a dead end. All of the diskettes were filled with useful info, yes, but none on what they were looking for. Between the two of them, they covered all of the hundreds of disks that were in the house and several hundred more from the collage in one night. They had it down to about 50 disks total to finish. They had to hurry if they wanted top keep their deal with Jenna to come and see the Temple. "Have any more Tylenol on you Cye?" Ryo asked as he cast another one of the disks aside and rubbed his right temple as he popped one more disk in the drive of the laptop. "Yeah. I think there's one or two left." He then tossed his friend the bottle before doing the same disk exchange. "Thanks." Ryo caught it and took two. He knew that both of them would need a good nights sleep tonight. If they didn't finish now, they would have to continue tomorrow before going back to the house that the all six Ronins were renting out together in town. "Oh my god." Cye murmured under his breath. His computer screen had gone ballistic with information after he typed in the phrase 'Sailor Senshi'. Ryo got up and looked over Cye's shoulder at the screen. A legend had showed it's self with a picture of a wand with a gold crescent moon adorning the top of it faded in the background. "In the time of the Silver Millennium, all of the planets were at peace. All of the planets held their respective kingdoms, but the one of the Moon was the most renowned." Cye read off aloud in a low whisper. "Queen Serenity was the ruler of the Moon and was training her daughter, Princess Serenity to follow in her footsteps. But the Princess's ruler-ship was never to be." "At the peak of this time of peace, Evil broke through into the dimension of the Silver Millennium. One by one, all of the kingdoms fell and their people and respective Princesses, being apart of Princess Serenity's court, were sent to the Moon kingdom." Ryo took over the reading as the others gathered in the doorway and listened silently. "Then the time for the Moon to fall came. The Princesses of Serenity's court were known as the Sailor Scouts, guardians of the Moon Family and the Universe, fought for the peace." "But they failed. The kingdom was over throne, and the Evil still existed." Cye began to read again in a louder voice, realizing that the others were there. "Using her last powers, Queen Serenity sent the Princesses and the other children of the moon to the future Earth, where they would at last be safe, after sending the Evil back to the place that they came from in a extremely weakened state. Yet, if this Evil was to raise again, the Sailor Senshi would be able to call upon their powers to stop it." "But what do these Sailors have to do with us?" Rowen spoke up after about five minutes of total silence. The clock on the wall chimed 10 am. "They couldn't be the ones from our dream? You know? The ones that come in the power of the Moon?" Sage asked. "We'll find out soon I guess." Ryo said as he began to walk down stairs. "We better head for the Temple guys." @@@@@@ At the Cherry Hill Temple, Tokyo @@@@@@ "Hey every one!" Jenna said as she and her Grandfather greeted the Ronins at the gift shop near the Temple entrance. "I am so happy that you could come. Grandpa. This is Ryo, Sage, Cye, Anubis, Kento, and Rowen. Guys. This is my Grandpa." "It's nice to meet you good sir." Sage said as they bowed. "No formalities please. Just call me Grandpa like I wish for all of Rei's friends to do." "Rei? I thought your name was Jenna?" Ryo said as he looked at her. "You see, Rei is my middle name. It's a nickname that he uses and him only." She explained as the others asked her Grandfather questions. She really did prefer that all of her friends and family call her by her real name. But Grandpa refused. "So. You want to give them a tour all at once or in groups?" Grandpa asked, looking up at his much taller grandchild. "I can handle it Grandpa." With a small bow, she turned and led them all around the place. It took a good hour, but they finally found them selves in the gardens. Jenna had been the one to work in it. Everything had her sweat poured over it. It was a way to commemorate Chad's death, for this was the place that it had taken place. "Wow. This is so amazing." Rowen said as he and the others starred at the roses, Cheery Blossom trees and other flowers that seemed to be centered on a lone weeping willow that had light green colored ivy growing on it's trunk. Everything was of a bright color and arrangement. Nothing seemed to clash, but rather blended in either like an ancient painting or a landscape from a dream. About ten feet in front of the Weeping Willow, was a porcelain water fountain of a youthful angel spreading his silkened wings and looked as if he were about to take off into the heavens. The water poured out of the wings and cascaded down the angel's back and then flowed down the rocks that it seemed to stand on before landing in the basin. A little spurt of water came from each of the five roses that it held out from its body. "Its truly amazing Jenna." Cye said as he took everything in again, not wanting to miss anything. "I worked on it all summer after I got home from studying in the USA. The fountain was one of Mina's greater ideas. Everything in this place is dedicated to the hard work that Chad put forth into the Temple over the years that he worked and lived here." Jenna explained with a smile. For the first time in months, she didn't cry at the sound of his name. It was a real shock. Suddenly Jenna broke the silence that had become between all of them, being that they were in different parts of the garden, with a few sneezes. "Oh great." "What's wrong Jenna? You okay?" Ryo placed a soft hand on her arm, near her hand. "Yeah. I'm fine. My allergies have been bothering me all day and my medicine for it never helps." She then tried to cover her mouth for several more sneezes. "Well then you better go and lay down for awhile, Rei. I'll take things from here." Grandpa said as he entered the garden upon hearing her third sneeze attack that day start up. "Okay. Thank you Grandpa." She bowed slightly before walking to her room. Once inside, Jenna left the door part of the way opened before stretching out on her queen sized bed. Pretty soon she had drifted off into a deep sleep. As she slept, a vision took over her dream world. ~ All that was around her was in either flames or darkness. The Sailors stood around her, all wounded. She herself was on the end of her rope. The female enemy that they were up against was too much this time. "We are doomed this time if we do not get help soon." A girl beside her, that she could not define, said. She had long raven hair that flowed to her ankles and wore a Sailor Fuku of black and crimson. "If my brother and the other Ronin do not hurry, then this evil will get the better of us. We must protect the Princess!" An all out attack of the elements that the Sailors had then flew through the air. But still it was not enough. The Enemy's counter attack wiped them all out. Then nine armored warriors came from the shadows just as the scene began to go dark. One in red seemed to be blocking her from the next on coming attack of black energy from the enemy. "You were to late warriors! The Moon will now die with you!" Those were the last words that reached her ears as the scene went completely black. ~ Jenna sat up in bed with a start. The sun hit her body from the opened window beside her as she took several deep breaths. "What does it mean?" She asked to herself out loud. * I will have to consult the Great Fire later today. * After calming down, she lie back on the bed and fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 It was about an hour or so later that she felt two strong hands rubbing her back ever so gently. As she stirred she heard a velvet tenor voice, which she had learned so well in the last few days, whisper, "Jenna. Hey wake up." "Ryo? What's wrong?" She asked as she turned and looked up at him. "Your Grandpa is taking everyone out to a late lunch. He sent me to see if you wanted to go." She sat up beside him with a yawn, before answering. "No. I'm not too hungry. But tell him that I said thanks anyways." "Okay. You don't mind if I stay behind do you?" She shook her head, not really caring. "All right. I'll go tell them." She never took her eyes off of him as he walked out of the room and closed it behind him. After running a brush through her hair, Jenna retreated to the most sacred room in the whole Temple: the room that held the Great Fire. She had the sudden urge to meditate. The flame seemed to pick up its spark as she knelt before it and closed her eyes. This was the one way that she could keep in contact with the spirit world. Every time that she needed help, it almost always showed her the answer that her visions questioned, or gave her clues to it. And it would hopefully soon do so again. "Sun Moon Star Earth. Fire Air Water Rock. I am the flame. Flame is light. I am the fire. Fire is sight. Flame. Light. Fire. Sight." As she opened her eyes again, it showed her the girl from her vision. She looked so familiar, but still she knew that she had never met her on Earth. She had heard that there was a missing Sailor along with the two missing Ronin armors, but who was this other Senshi? A small knock came from the door, breaking Jenna's concentration, causing the image to disappear. She then turned to see Ryo poking his head in with a small 'Sorry to bother you' smile on. "I didn't mess you up did I?" he asked, remembering what happened the last time that he bothered Sage and Anubis during meditation. "Oh no. I was just finishing up. Please, come in." Ryo then came in and sat beside her. Then the flame really picked up its color. He seemed to be confused why, but Jenna guessed it was from his secret of being the Ronin of Fire. The Flame drew strength from those that embraced the power of Fire. When she turned to ask him something an explosion sounded outside. When she opened her eyes again, she was on the ground outside of the Temple. It was so strong that it had almost sent her flying into a tree. But what happened to Ryo? Then she sat up and her eyes darted around looking for him. "You Dynasty guys never give up do you?" She heard his voice say behind her. The sight that she saw was Ryo in Wildfire sub-armor against a female in crimson battle attire. All other features of the creature were practically invisible to the eye. "You Ronins are pathetic! I Mysica, the Lady of Ice-fire, will destroy you in the name of her Majesty, Empress Zoisite!" Jenna didn't hear everything that she said, for she transformed into her Sailor Fuku in the shadows of the debris just in time to help out. "Hey you! Stop right there!" She called out as she saw Mysica attack Ryo, and him block it right before she called out. Both of them shot their gazes to the roof were Jenna stood battle ready. "It's one of those stupid Sailors that Dais warned us of." Mysica thought to herself. She had raven hair that was pinned into a low ponytail to run down to her ankles softly. "Sailor Mars?!" Ryo exclaimed, shocked that she had found him again. "That's right! And in the name of Mars and with the power of Fire I will chew you up and spit you out!" Mysica now took charge at Jenna after sending Ryo sprawling on the ground. "Prove it Sailor Weakling!" Mysica yelled, holding an ice crystal in the air behind Jenna's head. "Jupiter! Thunder! Crash!" the crystal exploded before it reached Jenna and Mysica landed on the ground in a crouch. Ryo watched in awe as four more Sailors landed near Mars on the roof. "Need some help Mars?" "About time you showed up.even though it is mine and Venus's secret mission to find the Triforces." Mars complained. "Well.. I sorta got it clawed out of me." Venus apologized. "It was Sailor Moon's fault!" "We'll talk about this later. Now we have an enemy to fight!" The one in pure blue stated before powering up for an attack. "Mercury! Bubbles! BLAST!!" "Venus Love Chain! ENCIRCLE!!" The chain of hearts, which Ryo had remembered from another battle, hit Mysica through the fog that Mercury created. "Sailor Moon!" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm on it already!" The one in the red, white, and blue Fuku said before holding up a discus. "Moon Tiara Magic!!!!!" Mysica dogged the attack easily as the fog cleared. "I'll get you for this! Next time!" "Who was that Mars?" The one called Jupiter asked. "A new member of the Ronin enemy." Mars answered. "Remember. We still have to find Sailor Earth and the other two missing Ronin armors before we raid the Dynasty." "But what of joining the Ronin?" Mercury asked. "I believe that your friends, Mars and Venus, have already done so." Ryo said as he stood near the foot of the Temple. Mars jumped down beside him. "Are you okay Wildfire?" She asked in a soft tone. "I'm all right. But can you explain to me why you have helped the other Ronins and myself? And why you are after the Dynasty?" "All that I can tell you is that we have the same enemy and a few of the same goals." She placed a hand on his cheek with a smile before turning to leave. "Take care of yourself for now Ryo. We will meet again." With that she ran and jumped the roof with the other Sailors, leaving Ryo stunned. "How does she know my name?" "Hey Jenna! Where'd ya go?" Ryo yelled trough the undamaged halls of the temple not long after the fight. He had looked through the already- destroyed ones, and found nothing, so he looked through these. "I'm in here, Ryo!" Jenna's voice could be heard in the small room off to the right of Ryo. He knocked slightly on the door, and then entered. She sat in front of the Great Fire in her Temple kimono and seemed to be cleaning out a cut or two. After seeing that this was so he closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "I was starting to worry, cuz I couldn't find you." "Well.I'm alive huh? OUCH!" She winced in pain as she pressed a little to hard on a cut on her wrist. "Here. Let me see it." Gently Ryo took the wounded limb in his hand and studied it while he cleaned it. It wasn't too deep but it would leave a scar for a while. He then ripped a piece of the cloth that she had with her for cleaning it off of the larger part and wrapped it around her wrist before tying it off as a bandage. "Thanks." Jenna said with a small blush and loving his touch. "No problem." "Ryo! Time to go man!" Kento could be heard from the front of the Temple, where he wouldn't see the mess put back. "I gotta go." Ryo said as they stood up. "Okay. See ya Monday?" "Yeah. Bye Jenna." He hugged her before darting out of the Temple and to the others. Then they headed for Mia's house. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "You saw what!" Anubis exclaimed. Ryo had just told all of the guys of his encounter with Mysica and the other Sailor Senshi the day before. It was now Sunday and Ryo had looked up information on the Sailors and the enemy all night. The guys had asked for an explanation and Ryo told them of the battle the day before. "I'm telling you! We have new enemies and the Sailors are on our side! I am sure of it!" Ryo yelled over his shoulder as he headed for the front door. "I'm gonna go to the collage and see what else I can dig up. Rowen. Can you and Cye get a hold of Mia? Tell her to find as much info as possible on the Silver Millennium. I can do the rest. Thanks! See ya's later!" Not giving anytime for any of them to protest Ryo left the house and sped out of the driveway in his new car. Once at the collage, Ryo began to look up info on everything. He had a dream the night before that he had to figure out. It was the reason of his late night studies on the computer at Mia's after he awoke from it a little after 11:30. ~ The battle was so intense.a little too intense. All he could see was the multiple Spirits and soldiers that came at him on all sides. Not even Inferno could cut them down to size. But something had to be done. Then they all pilled on him in one full force counter attack. "Triforce!" A female voice yelled as a beam of ghost flames hit the enemy and a girl in deep purple armor stood in front of him. "Don't worry Wildfire. Crescent and I can handle this. The Mars kingdom will not be destroyed!" ~ Everything was a blur as his mind raced. But why all of these weird dreams? First of the garden, then the girl holding him, and now another one of a armored figure he had never heard of nor seen in his whole life. * Are Sailor Mars and her friends the ones to help me realize the answer to this? Are the dreams that I and the others have been having of these ten girls in Sailor Fuku and two other girls in armor a clue to what the Ancient told us in the dream we had before school started? * Ryo asked himself over and over as he walked into Dr. Koji's now unused office at Shinshae University. Soon they would find out. Soon. If not, he was going to go mad. All of these things seemed to be raining down on him all at once. As he started to bring up flies on one of the computers, he thought of the way that Sailor Mars and Jenna had spoken to him the other day. He had to admit that he had a crush on both Jenna and Sailor Mars.. which only made things worse. Both of them we're in danger around him and he knew it. *There's a link to all of this....is Jenna it? Nah...can't be...But then why does she look like Sailor Mars and that girl from my dream in the garden. I'm just being paranoid... That's all. * Ryo thought. Then something came across the screen.. another legend. When a cloud of a new shadow darkens the sun's light, two groups of warriors will have to band together to fight. An unknown future and past lie behind their deepest secrets that they never knew themselves as they finally find their destinies. Fire crosses in a field of night. The next to last of the Planet Kingdoms was that of Fire, the planet of Mars. The Queen Fricresa used her last powers to send the Warriors and Sailors that fought there to the Moon in the last moments of the battle with the Dynasty before sealing it away in the darkest part of the darkest Realm. It is said that only one of the Warriors did not make it out. Earth and lighting will over throw the enemy. The first of the planets to be over thrown was that of Jupiter. It was the first time that the Negaverse showed itself. The Princess and her prince fought front line to save the Kingdom, only to be sent to the Moon with the memory of the deaths that occurred. So many people died that night, but only more were to join. Water and love mix to win the battle. Being the one after Jupiter to be attacked, Venus put up an avenging fight for her friends. The Dynasty had joined with the Negaverse and was going to fight till they both met on the Moon. Princess Venus was furious to hear this. But even with the help of Water, it was doomed to share Jupiter's fate, adding more to the amount of people that were sent to the Moon Kingdom. Intellect and laughter will forever live as one. Mercury could not hide in the protection of the Sun as this Evil once again attacked. The Negaverse was too strong. For any of the Warriors of the elements that helped Princess Mercury's Prince that balanced on darkness and light defend the Aqueraina Palace, it was in vain. Magic and Wisdom will not fail to find each other. Placeta was almost defenseless without it's Prince of Fire to protect it. But, the Princess, Prince Rekka's twin sister, was not going to let it end in pain for her Kingdom. With the help of Light she almost won..but almost wasn't good enough. After the battle with the Dynasty here, she and her Prince went to Mars to prepare for the Dynasty's final attack when it came. A poisoned heart will be cleansed in the maze of time. Pluto was next on the Negaverse's hit list. As the other Princesses did before her, Pluto called on her friends for help. But it was not enough. The Negaverse went on to get it's next target after destroying the King and Queen and those that didn't escape..sadly this included the Princess and her beloved Prince. Darkness and Destruction clash in fury. Saturn was also taken down by the Dynasty. Even with the help of her Prince of Destruction, Princess Saturn and her people died that day as what was now the allianced NegaDynasty grew stronger with their deaths. Courage's love blinded by illusion. Uranus suffered great pain as her Princess died on the front line of the battle. Even with the great Illusion powers that her Prince had to help her, she died protecting all that she loved in vain. No one escaped the Negaverse's portion of the NegaDynasty that day either. Now the Dynasty headed for it's last victim... The Moon. Purity's power locked in a soul of black. Neptune faced the same torment from the Dynasty that Uranus and the other's received earlier on in this cold, harsh war. It seemed to destroyed all in it's path, being that it attacked so unexpectedly. The Princess and her Prince tried their best to fight, but nothing came of it. The Dynasty then moved to it's last stand down..Mars. Forever the Heavens will protect the Moon. Queen Fricresa stopped the Dynasty in it's tracks, but still the Negaverse was alive and ready to attack the Moon. Queen Serenity was not happy top see that none of her fellow Kings and Queens were alive and that they had possibly lost Princess Placeta along with the Princesses Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto and their Princes of Venom, Darkness, Destruction, and Illusion. And she would see no more pain. She ordered the remaining Princes of the Element's to fight on the front line with Princess Serenity's love, Prince Tenku, second in command to the Prince of Earth, Endymon, and for the Planet Princesses to stay and protect the palace until further notice. Princess Serenity refused and she died on the battlefield against the Evil Negaverse Queen with her love. So, to get revenge for their friends, the Princesses also joined in the fight, leaving the palace with almost no protection. But all of them died..almost. With the help of the Silver Crystal, Queen Serenity sealed away the Negaverse and sent the Princesses, Princes, and the children of the Moon that remained, to the future on Earth. But the powers of the Princes and Princesses would always be there if this force arose again. The world will die with their down fall. But live with their victory!  
  
Ryo looked at the legend over and over again. Half of it about the Princes didn't make a world of sense to him, but he was going to find out. He did another search and found another legend like answer.  
  
In the time of the Silver Millennium, there were two kinds of warriors. The one known as Senshi were the protectors of the Planet's. But the other ones were the Nine warriors of the Elements. Each of these Nine wore armors that protected them while they used its powers of the elements to fight Evil. Surrounding the central planets, these Nine kingdoms were part of the court to Prince Endymon of the planet Earth. The only exception was the elder child of the planet Venus. Prince Korin, the bearer of the light armor, Halo. The other eight of these nine were like Moons to the planets Earth and Mars. The Kingdom of Water was watched over by the parent's of Prince Suiko, better known as the bearer of the Torrent armor. On the planet of the Earth element, Prince Kongo, bearer of Hardrock, helped his parents rule the planet. On the planet of Air element, Prince Tenku helped his people in any that he could with his armor of Strata. One the planet of darkness, Prince Yami controlled the potential evil of it well with that armor of the Jackal. As well as Prince Oni did on his planet of Cruelty with that armor of Ogre. None other than the great Prince Doku of the Cobra protected the Venom planet. And the magic and illusion of the planet of Illusion was hat helped Prince Gen of the Spider to know his powers with the armor of But finally on the planet of Fire, the sister planet to Mars, lived Prince Rekka with the power of the Wildfire armor in his blood. Ryo stared at it in amazement. ~ The others and I are the Princes? If so then that means that I am Prince Rekka..oh my gods...~ He thought before he decided to print it off and take it home to the others and show it to them. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Once Ryo got home, he found that all of the other guys had gone out to the arcade and a movie to have some fun. "Figures. Leave me out." Ryo said with a sigh. Then when he looked over at the answering machine, he saw that the new message button was blinking. He tapped the button and a soothing voice reached his ears. "Hey Ryo. It's Jenna. Grandpa and I just wanted to know if all of you wanted to come over and help decorate for the next festival coming up in a few weeks. And grandpa wants to know it you all can come over tonight so we can start making plans for it. Well call me when you get home. Bye." Then the clicking of a phone was heard as Jenna hung up and the voice on the answering machine gave the time and date that she called. Ryo sighed. He loved the sound of her voice, and it seemed that he had a brighter day now. After a few minutes of daydreaming, he picked up the phone and dialed Jenna's. "Hello. Cherry Hill Temple. May I help you?" Jenna said as she picked up the phone after it rang twice. "Hey Jenna. It's Ryo." "Ryo! Hi. I see you got my message?" She giggled. "Yeah. I just did a few seconds ago. I was at the collage and the guys ran off on me." He smiled, loving the sound of her giggles. "Oh. Poor Ryo-chan. I'm sorry." Ryo froze. It was the first time she had ever called him that. "But can you all still come over tonight?" "Yeah. I'll talk to the guys about it J-chan." He grinned, wishing that he could see her face. "Thanks Ryo-chan. I'll talk to you later okay?" "Yeah. I'll call you before we leave. Bye Jenna." "Sayonara Ryo." With that they both hung up the phone. Ryo stood and started to do flips around the room as Sage poked his head in the door. "WAHOO! SHE LIKES ME! SHE REALLY, REALLY LIKES ME!!!!" "Ryo? What are you doing?" Ryo stopped, starting to do a flip and fell on the floor as he heard Sage's voice and the others laugh under their breath.  
  
"Um.... I ..... Um...eh, eh..." He grinned at them with the cheesiest grin on Earth as he lay on the floor after his fall. "What do you mean by 'SHE LIKES ME!!!'?" Anubis asked, imitating him. The others laughed again and Ryo sort of scowled. "Well.....I just talked to Jenna and...." "No need to say more Ryo. We get it now. You and Jenna are hitting it off right?" Rowen said, and the slight flush of red in Ryo's cheeks proved he was right. "Ooooooooo....Ryo's in love...." Kento mocked playfully. "Stop it Kento....Ryo I think it's great that you finally found someone...I think you and Jenna are perfect for each other." Cye said gently. "I mean not as in you should go out right away and all...." "Like you and Mina?" Anubis still loved to taunt Cye, but the British teen knew he only did it for fun and in a friendly way. "So....what she do? Call you and ask you out on a date?" Sage asked, getting really curious. "No....she wanted us to help her and her grandpa out at the next festival for the Temple....with Decorations and the like....." "Oh really? Well.....okay. We could do that...." "Great....they wanted to have a meeting tonight over dinner I think with all of us..." "SO IT IS A DATE!" Kento and Rowen exclaimed, Ryo once again blushing. "Cut it out guys....call her and tell her that we would be glad to come and help them tonight." Cye smiled as Ryo dashed to get the phone. And in no time they were heading back to the Temple. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hi guys....Welcome back." Grandpa said as he walked up to the group of teens. "Jenna is inside finishing up dinner for us to eat soon and she has a ton of things written down already. She is very creative and I think that you all would have fun." "Thanks for inviting us over good sir." Sage bowed. Being that he grew up in a dojo, he knew the proper way to act in sacred places. "It is a pleasure to help you and Jenna." Ryo also bowed and smiled. And from this, Grandpa decided just how much he wouldn't mind if Jenna dated one of them. "We then, let's go. I hope you are hungry, because Jenna had been cooking like nuts all day....It's a wonder that she has...normally she never does." He shrugged and showed the boys into the eating area where the dinning table was filled with food. And immediately, Kento started to drool over it. Ryo was about to confront Kento on his manners, when he saw Jenna walk out of the kitchen door with her hands filled with food. He looked her over and couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her long hair was pinned back in half a braid with the rest of her hair flowing around her middle back and legs. Her china doll face had sweat beads on it here and there from cooking over the hot stove. Her outfit, a long lavender skirt and a white blouse, was partially covered by an apron. "Oh...so you all made it. Welcome." Jenna said as she placed the food on the table with a smile. "Well...shall we get started?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After dinner, Jenna read off all of the things that they came up with. Ryo half listened as he dreamily stared at her. Sage saw this, and being beside him, stepped on his foot, bringing him out of La-La land. Pay attention to what we are doing, not her figure Ryo. Plus it's not nice to stare. Sage said through the armor mind link that they shared with all of the others, but kept it between just himself and Ryo. Aw Sage. I can't help myself tho....you know how it is. Yeah but then again you should be polite Ryo. Okay, Okay. I get the point. With that Ryo terminated the connection and paid better attention to what she was saying. "That is a ton of stuff....do you think we should go and get some stuff tonight?" Rowen asked, thinking ahead. "Good idea...how about you boys and I go?" Grandpa suggested. "Being that Jenna will have to clean up." "I could stay here and help Jenna...if that's okay." Ryo said, wanting to be alone with Jenna for a little while. In the last few days, the really did become close. "Sure. I think that Jenna could use the help." Grandpa looked at his granddaughter and loved the sight of seeing her smile. "Well then let's get moving." All of the others left and then Jenna and Ryo started working. In no time they had the dishes done, and in silence. ~ God I wish I could just hurry up and tell her. But then again I don't want to seem so forward. What to do? ~ Ryo thought as he reached for another dish to dry from Jenna's hand. When he touched the plate she handed him, her fingers brushed up against his. They both froze in place, and then slowly looked up from what they were doing. As they did, deep cyan and tiger blue eyes clashed as they looked into each other's eyes. But then a blinding light came in through the window and once again crashed a wall in the Temple. Ryo looked around frantically for Jenna and only found Sailor Mars fighting Sekhmet. "Give up Sailor Brat." "No way! You Dynasty dorks have destroyed to much of this sacred place and I, Sailor Mars, will allow it no longer!" She went in for an attack, but Sekhmet was faster. He attacked her, almost knocking her across the yard. "HEY! SNAKE BREATH! WHY NOT PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Ryo said, as he stood on top of a tree in full armor. "Wildfire!" Mars exclaimed, thankful for his help. She found that she couldn't move her arm tho. So she slowly stood. "Are you okay Mars?" Ryo asked as he landed in front of her, protecting her. "You two know each other?!" Then the other Senshi showed themselves, forming a circle around Ryo and Mars. "It is true... these geeks are ugly and never change their battle style..." Jupiter said. "The Sailor and Ronin HAVE teamed up...Not good." Sekhmet grumbled. "Mysica really messed things up disobeying Zoisite....now she must be dealt with." Sekhmet disappeared and then Ryo turned to check on Mars. But she and the other Senshi were gone. "Man they don't stick around do they? Jenna....I still have to find her..." He then started running around the Temple looking for Jenna after detransforming into his street clothes. Once again he found her in front of the Great Fire. "Whatcha doin' in..." He stopped slightly at the sight he saw. Jenna was sitting at the large fireplace, looking into the fire in it, in Sailor Mars's attire. "What the..." "Sailor Mars, at your service, Ryo. Or should I say Wildfire?" Jenna hardly turned as she spoke. "You're... You're... You're Sailor Mars!" Ryo stuttered at the sight of Jenna in Mars's costume. "Hit the nail on the head with that one, Wildfire. Wanna go for two in a row?" Jenna got up and giggled slightly to show it was a joke. "I can't believe it... Sailor Mars. Right here beside me all this time, and I was stupid enough not to notice... Lovely!" "Calm down! I purposely hid my identity from anyone. Even you. I always had to... You should understand. You did it too." "Yeah. I assume I did. Oh well. I assume your friend is a Sailor too?" "Yup! Mina. AKA, Sailor Venus." "Yeah. My friends are Ronins too. Sage of Halo, Rowen of Strata, Cye of Torrent, Kento of Hardrock, and Anubis of Ogre are all of them." "Wow. Lots of new names I gotta learn now! Great!" "Yup. It's definitely not my favorite thing in the world to do..." Ryo laughed at Jenna's expression. "Well, when are ya gonna tell your friends? I'm SURE they'd be interested..." "Oh yeah... I'm sure they would too. So, first off, who's Mysica? She appeared to be one of you, but attacked like a Ronin..." "I'm not sure. She IS one of us, just not on the same side... I'm trying to find out who or what she is..." "Well, that should be a weird task to complete. And Dais. That was an old Warlord we beat a while back..." "Yeah. Zoisite was an old enemy of ours as well... I wonder... No! It couldn't be, could it?" Jenna asked the last part more to herself than to Ryo. "What?" "Do you think, well, that the Negaverse and the Dynasty got together and somehow brought back the old enemies we had defeated?" "Oh, God, I hope not... That would mean Talpa's back... Lovely, just what I would need." "Talpa? Who's that?" "Old King of the Dynasty. He was a bit of a decorating disaster..." "So was Zoisite and Beryl... Very much so..." "Sounds like we have trouble on our hands. Wait a sec... If Zoisite's the Princess, who's the King and Queen?" "Hm... Dunno. Gonna have to figure that out too. I hope the girls found out something...But Hold it....didn't they say Empress?" "I don't know....those guys always confuse us...." Ryo looked around nervously before excusing himself and running to his car to find the guys.  
  
"And now we need to find out who the King and Queen are, and what they're ruling!" Ryo had just completed recapping the story to the guys, who could scarcely believe that Jenna and her friends were the actual Sailor Senshi. But they agreed with Ryo. They had to find out about this new enemy, or rather enemies. At the moment, Kento was looking around, trying to find something to munch on, not being able to think on an empty stomach. Cye looked out into space, no doubt deep in thought. Rowen was the same way, only deeper. Sage just looked around, emotionless so it seemed. Ryo was looking around, just watching, until he heard a roar from the back yard. "White Blaze? What's up buddy?" Then he saw it. All five Sailors were standing in the back yard, White Blaze roaring at them, keeping them back. "White Blaze! BACK!" At his master's command, White Blaze sunk into a sitting position, but kept a wary eye on the girls. The other guys appeared behind him, all their jaws dropping as the Sailors' suits disappeared and they appeared in regular clothes. "Mina! You are Sailor Venus?!" Cye almost yelled, still in complete shock. He had decided to believe it when he saw it and now he was going to believe. "Yup." She said as she looked at them nervously. "I think that introductions are in order here huh Jenna?" "Yes. I believe so." She said nodding to the other three girls. "Guys. These are our partners in crime, Sailor Jupiter, AKA, Lita Kino. The brain of the group, Sailor Mercury, but we like to call her Ami Mizuno, and finally our ditzy leader, Kayla Tsukino. Better known as Sailor Moon. " "Nice to meet you all." He said in a nervous tone and eyed Jenna. She then slapped herself. "Oh. Silly me. Girls. These guys are Ryo Sanada, Ronin of Wildfire. Kento Fuan, bearer of Hardrock. The one and only Cye Mouri can only harness Torrent's power. Rowen Hashiba is the warrior of Strata. Sage "Pretty Boy" Date is gifted with the Halo armor. And one cannot forget the ex-warlord of the Ogre armor, Anubis Doji." She was beginning to loose her breath from talking so much. "But then.... Whom are the other five warriors of the Moon?" Anubis asked out loud. "You mean the other Sailors?" Ami asked. "The ones that the Ancient told you of?" "How did you know that!" Ryo and Sage asked together, starring at Ami. "Well...We also shared dreams from him as well." She whispered. All of them then had agreeing faces on. "But who are they?" Rowen asked. Jenna looked at Ami with a pleading gaze to explain this time and she smiled before doing so. "Trista Mayu is the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. Sailor Neptune is the talented Michelle Kaioh. Sailor Uranus is the ever-fast Amara Ten'nou. But you must beware of Hotaru Tomoe, for she is Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of destruction." "But that's only four...not five." Kento said. "Oh... and then there is our good friend, Tuxedo Mask. He is sorta the one to always save our buts when we need it." Lita explained. Soon the other Ronin had regained their composure and were soon talking up a storm with the Senshi. Most of it was on the problems at hand and other conversations were stories of old battles long since dead. But something was nagging Jenna and she had to talk to some one about it. White Blaze growled at her as she moved to whisper something to Ryo. "White Blaze..." Ryo warned his pet through clenched teeth. Once again the tiger settled down, but kept his eyes mostly on Jenna now. He didn't like the way that she looked at his master. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Ryo nodded to her and they walked off to the garden as the others continued to make small talk and learn more of one another. "What's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat on the bench that sat around the fountain. "I know who the other Sailor is. The missing one... Or at least I think that I do..." She said as she fought back a sneeze. "Mysica right?" "How?" "It was clear to me. It is said that Sailor Placeta is the counter to fire and or light. Meaning Ice-Fire." Ryo explained, but still got a confused glare from Jenna as to how he found out. "Let's just say that I did my homework and found out a lot on you gals." "Makes sense...but that isn't the real reason why I wanted to talk to you...You see, all of us have a past in the Silver Millennium that you will soon learn of...but the other Senshi have all of their memories back but myself. I can barely remember the last battle on the Moon." "Well, none of us have our memories back, yet. We can help you through it. I can help you through it." He smiled and placed a hand on hers. "I know that, Ryo. And thanks. Anything else you wanna talk about before we head back?" "Not really. Actually, we should get back before they all start to kill each other..." Cue Kayla's wailing heard over Sage's yelling. "I rest my case..." The two of them walked over to the others, seeing Kayla was being held by the meatballs by Lita and Mina. Sage, on the other hand, was standing there staring at her, icily daring her to do what ever she had threatened to do to him if he didn't leave her alone. "Meatball Head! Don't you dare hurt my friend." Jenna said as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at her dizzier blonde friend. "Meatball head?!" Sage, Kento, and Rowen all screamed before doubling over in laughter. "Aww, Jenna! Now you got 'em started! Why'd ya do that?" Kayla wailed again. "Cause. It's funny. Anyway, lay off. Sage is always mean." At that, Sage stopped laughing and glared at her. "I am not! Only when someone disses my hair," He touched his hair with his right hand, making sure it's all in place. "What ever... Anyway, we think we know who the lost Senshi is." Ryo said as he leaned on the wall beside Jenna. "Mysica, right?" All the guys and all the Senshi except Kayla said. "Yes. It is true." A wise voice said from the shadows. With that, two cats came out, one white and one black. The Ronins couldn't take their eyes off of them in pure amazement that they could talk like humans. "You...You just talked!" Cye said, being the first one to regain composure.  
  
"Yes." The black one replied. "My name is Luna and I am one of the guardians sent by Queen Serenity to aid the Senshi." "And I am Artimis. I work by Luna's side." The white one uttered. Mina then picked him up and Luna jumped into Jenna's waiting arms. "We were once the advisors to her Majesty on the Moon." "Do not worry of your memories from the past. They will come to you in due time. But I do believe that I should tell you that no one knows for sure of Mysica's past or identity. She could very well be a decoy. For it is said that Sailor Placeta, or rather the bearer of the dead armor called Enchantment, never made it out of the last battle on one of the planets." Luna explained to them as Ryo scratched her head and Jenna rubbed her back. "And if memory serves me correct, that was wither Mars or the Moon, was it not Jenna?" "I.....I.....I don't remember....I remember nothing of my Kingdom" Every one of them stared at her in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" Ami asked. "Because..." "Because she is stupid!" A male voice called from the shadows. A boy whom looked a lot like Jenna came out of them. "I am Gabriel, and you Senshi are mine!" "WAIT! Who sent you?" "Queen Mysica. Not that it's any of your business, Wildfire." "Mysica? Queen?! I thought that Zoisite was the Empress?!" "I said it was none of your business, Wildfire! Now, refrain that mouth of yours or die!" With that, he shot a web, much like Dais's, at the Sailors, trapping them. "Now you will come with me." "AAAAAHH! Sticky!" Kayla complained as she fought to get loose. "LET US GO!" Jenna yelled, her temper flaring. She made a scroll appear in front of her. "Mars Fire Balls......CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!" The attack only resulted in the web draining her of her energy that she used. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" "JENNA!" Ryo yelled and then armored up, the other Ronins following his lead. "Come my sweet gem's... Mysica is waiting for you to join her and fight." Gabriel cackled. "Not if we can help it!" All six Ronins attacked Gabriel at once, but he teleported, with the Sailors, before any attacks hit him. "YOU WILL DIE, GABRIEL! EVEN IF WE HAVE TO DESTROY MYSICA TO GET YOU, YOU WIIL DIE!!!!!!" Ryo screamed as the portal disappeared. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "LET US GO RIGHT NOW!" Jenna yelled. Once again she got hit and hard across the face. "I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!" Mysica yelled. "My plan to over throw Zoisite will not be destroyed. I will rule the Dynasty." "No!" "And you will be apart of my plan. Mina and Jenna.... I know of you're other powers.... And I will use it to my advantage." "Uh, uh. No way, no how! We won't let you!" Mina yelled. "You have no say in the matter. Now...." She wove a thread of blackness over the two Senshi. "Go. I want Wildfire's head on a silver platter if that it is what it takes to make him and his friends bow down to me. Mina... bring me Halo... Jenna retrieve Wildfire..." "NO! JENNA, MINA!" Ami yelled at them as they began to walk away. "WAKE UP YOU TWO! DON'T DO THIS!" Kayla and Lita yelled, but it was too late. They were gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ryo sat at the Temple and watched the people walk by with a heavy sigh. He had been helping out Grandpa as much as he could ever since Jenna's 'disappearance'. But really he was there to keep an eye out for the enemy. So far the Dynasty had attacked the temple on Cherry Hill twice and the Ronins, Luna, and Artimis were beginning to believe it was a main target. Just then, Luna came up the steps of the Temple. "Ryo? Are you okay?" She asked once she was sure he was alone. "I think so Luna. I just wish that I could do something...I mean it has seemed like weeks since they were kidnapped and in reality it only was one or two days...." He sighed as he picked her up. "Well then prepare to fight for this will be your last day alive." Jenna's voice rang from the shadows. Ryo turned and gasped to see her dressed like a Dynasty War lady. "Oh no...Jenna they didn't." Ryo said as Luna jumped from his arms. "Ryo! Transform into your armor right now!" Even though Ryo didn't want to fight Jenna, he did and then the two began to fist fight each other. "Give up Wildfire. You know you are too weak to fight me and live!" "I am only, ever gonna say this to you once, Jenna, and that is to get a life! I will not bow down to Mysica. And I know that is why you are here." "Oh really Wildfire? PROVE IT!" Jenna lunged at him and jabbed her sword at him. He used his katanas to block the attack that was close to hitting him, and he guessed with as hard as she was swinging that sword of hers, she would have left a pretty bad mark. "Jenna! Stop this right now! I don't want to fight you!" "Don't be a coward, Wildfire! Be a man! Fight me!!" She launched herself at him, but he managed to dodge and she stumbled to a stop. "I will not fight you.... You are my friend, and I do not fight my friends!" Ryo yelled, his mind and heart were both frustrated. "Then you will die!!" Jenna was about to attack him full force but then he cornered her almost immediately. The death grip that he had on her wrists was too strong for her to break. "Jenna, I know that you are in there... and that you are not like this... please.... Don't give in....." Then with his words, something clicked in Jenna's mind. She then fell vulnerable under his grip. Something snapped and she fell to her knees. Ryo caught her then just held her close, letting her know he was there for her. He didn't know or care what was wrong with her, but he just wanted to help her right now and nothing more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mina, meanwhile, walked out of the shadows at the Kogie Manor. Sage saw her and growled. "What are you doing here?!" "I want you dead.... By orders of Mistress Mysica!" With a grin she charged at him. They began to fight and then Sage saw his chance. "ARMOR OF HALO! TAO CHI!!!" Within seconds he had his rear in gear and was truly fighting Mina. The two slashed at each other, punched, kicked, and threw each other around. And as Mina was about to throw a killing blow, water came out of nowhere at her. "SUPER WAVE SMASHER!!!" Cye's British voice cut through the air. He landed not to far from where he had knocked Mina. He looked at her and then walked over to her. "Mina....." "You little jerk.... Look what you did.... Now I have failed...." Mina began to sob. Cye dropped his trident from his light blue armored hand and then knelt beside her and held her close. Sage looked on in shock as Mina let Cye console her, after she claimed to be their enemy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "WHAT?!?! THEY BROKE THE SPELL ON THEM?! HOW?!" Mysica yelled as loudly as she could from her chambers. "Serves you right for doing what you did to us and the others!" Lita stated, still not in the least happy. "Plus you went against orders, betrayed us, and tried to kill your ruler." An evil filled female voice sternly said. "Empress Zoisite.... Um....." Mysica stuttered, knowing she was caught. "Mysica, I hear by banish you from the Dynasty, and take you as prisoner of war. Guards! Lock her in the dungeons!" Zoisite barked. "But what of the Sailor Senshi?" The Captain asked. Zoisite thought for a moment and grinned evilly. "They too will be prisoners of war.... Let Jenna and Mina go. They will not be as needed as these three will." She then laughed loudly, scaring the other Senshi, for they knew what was going to happen to them. "For now, we have to lie low tho... we will attack within the end of the next full moon...." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jenna? How do you feel?" Ryo said, as he looked her over. "What happened?" She asked, her mind and body back to normal. She placed a hand on her forehead, trying to remember what happened. "Mysica brainwashed you into attacking us...." "The other Senshi!" Jenna gasped as she stood. Getting dizzy, she almost fell over, but Ryo caught her. "I got you.... And I think they are still in the Dynasty." "Guys! Are you okay?!" Sage yelled as he, Cye, and Mina ran up to them. "Yeah we are. What'd up with Mina?" Jenna asked, a little confused why Cye was carrying her on her back. "She was brainwashed and turned against us...." Cye said, not thrilled in the least. "Jenna was too...." Ryo said as he steadied Jenna again. "Do you think that they are gonna use the others against us?" Mina asked weakly. "I do not know... I hope not... but we just have to hope." Then they all looked at Luna as she padded over to them. "Warriors... get ready for your greatest battle ever...." They nodded and looked at the sun, knowing what was going to happen. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The weeks rolled by with no sign of the Dynasty. Meaning nothing on the Senshi had been heard either. But, before anyone at THS knew it, Homecoming had approached them. And Ryo and Cye prepared themselves to ask Mina and Jenna to go out as their dates. "Hey Jenna! Wait up!" Ryo called as he ran across the gym to catch up with the raven-haired girl. "Hi." Jenna said with a hug. "Hi." Ryo said as they sat down on the bleachers. He was a little breathless from running half way across the school. "I was wondering if ya ... ... Um ... ... Uh ... ... were planning on going to the dance?" "I was." Jenna began to act very shy as she juggled a white Volleyball from one hand to the other. "Well, you and Cye are playing on the freshmen team right?" "Yeah. I guess. But let's change the subject back to the dance. Would you like to go with me?" He blurted out and closed his eyes for the briefest moment. He was so afraid that she would turn him down after what happened to Chad and all. When he felt Jenna place a hand over his, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I would love to go." She smiled at him. "Great. So how bout I pick you up?" "The Temple. Seven sound good?" Being that he and the other Ronins helped her out on weekends now and then he knew where the Temple was like the back of his hand. "Wonderful." They stood up. Before placing a small kiss on her cheek, Ryo said to Jenna, "See ya at lunch." In total silence, she watched him jog over to the door. He turned and waved at her one final time before fully exiting the gym. She then whispered in a tone softer than the wind, "Bye." During lunch, Mina was outside studying when Cye walked up behind her. He sat down beside her as she placed her book in her backpack. "Hey." He said with a small smile, on the inside he was so nerves. What if she turned him down? That would hurt so much. "Hi. I thought that you were going to eat inside today." Mina said with a questioning look. "No. I changed my mind. It's too pretty out here today to stay shut in doors all day." He offered her some of the chips that he had brought with him. "True." As she took some a small wave of silence washed over the two of them. "So...do you plan on going to the game?" Cye then asked her. "Sorry. I can't. Jenna and I have our project for the science fair to work on. And you know that she'll kill me if I don't help her finish it up. I am so sorry about it." "It's okay. Then I guess you're not going to the dance either." He sounded so disappointed at the very thought of it. "Says who? I'm defiantly going to it." "Do you have a date for it yet?" "No. Not really." Cye's mind then began to go rabid at her answer. *This is my chance. Here goes nothing." Cye thought to him self before asking Mina, "Would you like to go with me to the dance?" "Sure." Mina gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then the bell rang. "We better get to class." Cye and Mina stood up. "So. Pick you up about 7:30?" Cye asked. "Okay." Mina said as she slung her backpack on her back. "See ya later!" "Bye!" That evening was really busy. Mina and Jenna had their science fair project done, but they only had two days to get their dresses for the dance. They decided to go talk to Mina's cousin, Zandra, who works for Jenna's Aunt Marhee. "Girls! What's up?" Zandra asked. She looked like a much older version of her younger cousin in the yellow shirt and Hawaiian skirt that she had on. "Mrs. Marhee isn't working tonight. So, whatcha need?" "Two drop-dead gorgeous dresses for homecoming," Jenna said with great excitement. "Yeah. Totally," Mina agreed. "Oh, okay. Let's see what I can do." Zandra got to work and practically had all of the other girls in the shop help her hand-make the two girls' dresses. "Now, if you go across the street to the spa center, tell them Zandra sent you and you'll get a free makeover!" "Okay! Thanks." Jenna and Mina said as they walked out of the shop. They did as they were told and looked awesome for the dance. The night of the dance at Mina's house, Cye pulled up in his black mustang and walked up to the door. "Okay. Don't be nervous," He thought to himself as he approached the door. He hesitantly rang the bell. A few seconds later, Mina's mom opened the door. *Now I see where Mina gets most of her looks. She looks like as if she were her mom's twin. * He thought as he looked at the woman stood in the doorway. "You must be Cye. Mina is upstairs. I'll go get her. You can wait in the living room if you want to." Mrs. Yuuki said as she dashed up the staircase in a track and field type sprit. "To bad Mina isn't on the track team if she can run like that. Then Ryo would definitely have some competition." Cye thought out loud to himself. "Well mom is that him?" Mina asked as she fused with her mascara and hair. "Yes that's him. Wow. I never would've guessed that he was so handsome. You really made a good catch this time Mimi." Mrs. Yuuki said as she helped her daughter out with the finishing touches. "Mom. Why do you still call me that? I'm not a little girl any more." Mina complained as she looked at her self in the full-length mirror leaning on the wall inside of her walk in closet. "Well that was your Grandmother's nickname and you look so much like her that's why." "That's cool. But not in front of Cye, please? Okay?" "I understand. Now you don't want to keep him waiting do you?" "Nope. Wish me luck." Mina walked down and her mom watched from the top of the stairs. When Cye saw her, his jaw practically hit the ground. Mina was dressed in a sky blue colored spaghetti strap dress in which the bottom flowed around her ankles. It would most likely touch the floor if she weren't in heels. Half of her hair was pinned up in a ballerina knot with gold and silver butterfly clips holding it on the top of her head allowing the rest to flow down her back. "Wow. You look amazing." He gave her a really big hug after he kissed her hand, making Mina blush a lot. "Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." And that was the truth. His hair looked as if it had been trimmed up and washed really well. His black slacks and white button down shirt looked brand new. "Hold it you two. Don't think that you can get out of this." Mrs. Yuuki said as she walked down stairs. Mina spotted the camera in her hand and rolled her eyes. But in the end she knew that she wanted to remember this for a long time to come. "Okay. Say cheese." "Umpalompa. " Mina shouted. Never the less the camera caught the two of them laughing. "What in the world was that about?" Mina's mom and Cye asked in unison. Mina shrugged. "Okay. No goofin' off this time girl." Mina nodded yes to her mom's plead. The two of them stood side by side with their arms around one another. Then the flash went off blinding them. "Sorry guys. Some one was messing with it at work the other day." "God. What was that thing set on?" Cye said as he rubbed his eyes. Mina shook her head. "Who knows with her. I got it for her as a gift this past Christmas." "Speaking of gifts. I got you something." Cye handed her a small box that was wrapped in blue paper with golden sunbursts on it. Gently she opened the gift, wanting to keep the brightly decorated paper on it. Inside was a gold star locket with a light blue rose, that matched her dress well, lying adjacent to it. "Oh my gosh! It's gorgeous," Mina exclaimed as Cye helped her put the necklace on. He then put the rose her hair. "Look here." Mrs. Yuuki said as a warning she was going to take yet another picture. She definitely wanted Mina to remember this. "Well, we better go. Love you, Mom." Mina said. "Love you to." Mrs. Yuuki then saw them off. The two of them climbed in Cye's car and headed for the school. Meanwhile Jenna and Ryo were already at there. The whole outside of the place was brightly decorated. The freshmen team had an amazing victory and Ryo and Cye were recognized as MVP's. And the whole school was buzzing over the account. "Hey Jenna. Wait a sec." Ryo said, stopping her from entering the school's main entrance. "What's wrong?" Jenna sounded worried. Her light moonlight purple, spaghetti strap-dress flowed elegantly to her ankles. Also half of her hair was French braided with glimmering silver and gold ribbons intertwined in the weaves of the braid and hung loosely with the rest of her hair. "Nothing. I just got you something." Ryo then handed her a small box. On the inside were a purple rose and a silver locket. As Jenna thumbed the intricate carving on the locket Ryo urged her to look inside of it. On this right side of the center were the words "Ryo and Jenna forever." "Oh Ryo. It's beautiful." Jenna loved it a lot and a few tears of happiness brimmed in her eyes but did not fall as Ryo slipped and hooked it around her neck. Even thought there was no picture of them in it yet, she planned to fix that by the end of the night. "You look so amazing..." Ryo whispered as he stood back and admired her. Jenna blushed a little then she saw Cye and Mina climb out of his car. "Hey," Cye said as he and Mina walked up to them. "So you did beat us." "Yeah," Jenna said. "Mina, I love your necklace." Ryo helped her put the rose in her hair. "Same to you," Mina said. It was obvious who bought them. "Shall we go?" Ryo offered his hand to Jenna and the four if them walked into the school. They met up with the others in the gym and they all had dates. That fact almost gave Jenna and Mina a heart attack. Then the DJ started playing a slow song. "May I have this dance?" Cye asked. Mina nodded her head and they walked to the dance floor. "Wanna dance? Ryo asked. "Sure. Why not?" Jenna said. Before they knew it, all of the others were on the floor. That's when they sensed it: Evil. They felt the Dynasty growing closer. All of a sudden, the lights went out and didn't come back on. Screams of people crying for help broke the silence. The lights came back on to reveal Kale standing on the bleachers. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Well, well, well. Six little Ronins all in a row." Kale said with a sneaky laugh. He was surrounded by all of the other students, all the energy sucked out of them. "Since when did the Dynasty start going after energy directly?" Kento sounded very cocky. "Yeah! I thought they fed off human fear." Rowen agreed. "No time to chit-chat guys! We must call the Ronins to arms." They all looked at Jenna as if she had lost it. "Common! Armor of Creasant! Tao Ai!" "Armor of Triforce! Tao JinLae!" Jenna and Mina put on their sub-armor and waited for the others. "Okay. So we've got some explaining to do later," Jenna remarked. "Yeah. Just armor up already!" Mina sounded very impatient. "Right." The other Ronins were still in shock. "Armor of Wildfire!" Yelled Ryo, beginning the armor call. "Strata!" "Torrent!" "Halo!" "Hardrock!" "Ogre!" "Amazon Blasters! Show them what fighting is truly about!" Kale shouted. At his demand, eight slimy creatures popped up out of the ground. Green slime seemed to ooze off their body like avalanches. "EW! Gross!" Mina shouted. "No time to complain." Cye said. "Ready guys?" Jenna asked. "Yeah. Kick it." Anubis yelled this as the others began to knock out each of the Amazon Blasters. It was no easy job. Everything that they threw at them seemed to go down in vein. The Blasters were practically an equal enemy to all of the Ronins. "Stand back." Jenna announced, her temper was on edge and she was fed up with all of this nonsense. "What?" Ryo asked, stunned. "What are you up to?" "Just do it!" Jenna demanded. When her friends stood back, Jenna powered up. "VOLCANO GHOST!" A beam of energy struck the enemy hard. But they reformed! Now there were sixteen of the Amazon Blasters. "Well. That botched," Sage said sarcastically, and looked at Jenna with a hint of anger in his visible eye. "Who knew?" She asked. "Okay. Now what do we do Einstein?" Mina asked her friend. "Wing it?" Jenna acted so innocent. "Full armor. It's our only chance... now that there's twice as many of them." Ryo said. Jenna could tell everyone was ticked at her, but she didn't care. If they were her true friends they would get over it in time. "Armor of Triforce!" Jenna yelled. "Wildfire!" "Creasant!" "Torrent!" "Halo!" "Strata!" "Hardrock!" "Ogre!" The Ronins stood ready to fight. "Attack!" Mina yelled. Now each fighting two of the Amazon Blasters, they seemed to tire quickly. Ryo backed up into Jenna. "Well? Gotta any more plans?" "Yeah, actually! I think." Jenna continued, "Combine our powers into my attack." "Yeah, like that'll work!" Ryo rolled his eyes. "Believe me, it will! Guys! Give me your strength!" "What? Are you nuts?" Rowen yelled, busy with another, unneeded Amazon Blaster. "Yeah. Your last plan didn't work so why should this one?" Kento accused her. "Would you just do it! This time I know what I'm doing okay?" At that, the guys reluctantly agreed. "Quake with Fear!" "Thunder Bolt Cut!" "Super Wave Smasher!" "Iron Rock Crusher!" "Arrow Shock Wave!" "Flare Up Now!" "Triple Viral Beam!" Jenna gathered all of the powers into her sword and it began to glow like a light saber. "Phoenix Fricresa Void!" All of the powers shot out, destroying the Amazon Blasters, and knocking the energy ball from Kale's hand. "Zoisite isn't gonna be happy about this," Kale said. "I'll get you, Ronins! When her Majesty gets a hold of you, all of you will have heck to pay!" Kale then teleported, ending the battle. All of the other students began to wake up. The Ronins shed their armors before any of them saw them.  
  
Once again the Warlords seemed to vanish for a time and soon it was Thanksgiving, but not a happy one. Evil had now taken control over the entire city of Toyama once again. The powers of the Dynasty had hopefully invaded Toyama for the last time as they dragged the people of the city into their dungeons. The once beautiful THS was now slowly crumbling to the ground and served as a headquarters for the Ronin. Many battles had kept them busy and sometimes left them overly exhausted. And at the present time, Jenna and Ryo were checking in with the others from after taking their turn of patrolling the city for more trouble and any open entries into the Dynasty. "Hey guys. There is no way that we are gonna get in easily. All of the gates are locked and we are the last ones left in the city. Now I am glad that Mia and Yuli are in the states." Ryo said as he slid down one of the walls by the gym door. Jenna stood beside him and let him lean his head on her legs. "What makes you think that it was gonna be easy? They most likely have more allies..." Rowen stated from were he sat on the bleachers by them. "And I know this to be a fact." A small cheetah-like cat jumped out of the shadows and walked over to the cluttered group. She then jumped into Jenna's arms. "How's it going girls?" "Fine." She looked around and saw the stunned faces of all of the guys. Mina nodded at her to explain everything. "Everyone. This is my and Mina's sidekick and guardian, Calico." "You can call me Cali." She purred as Jenna scratched her ears. "Cali. This is Ryo, Cye, Rowen, Kento, Sage and Anubis... as if you didn't know that already." Mina said as she leaned on Cye. "Cali's the one who helped us find all of you." "And the two of you still have some explaining to do." Sage reminded them. "Like why we never heard of you guys until now? OR why you never showed yourselves before??" Anubis asked in a frustrated tone. "Maybe I can explain things better than Triforce or Creasant." Calico said before either of the girls could so much as think. She now stood in the center of the group. "Well, like the rest of you, Jenna and Mina were chosen at birth to wear the armors that you bear. But their powers didn't answer the call of the armor at the time that they were supposed to. At that time, I was sent to help them awaken their powers and train in time to help you all with your second counter attack on Talpa. But due to my slow timing, they didn't realize them until a year ago." "But that was right after we beat Talpa!" Ryo exclaimed in a weary tone. Calico nodded to this. "I know. The Ancient still decided to have them complete their training. And within a years time they have learned everything that they need to know. But having trained all of their lives as a part of the armor powers, that urged them to do so, they learned what they lacked fast." "So you mean that they can fight, but don't have the full extent of the armor powers?" Cye asked. Mina elbowed him and Jenna gave him a look that could kill, making him regret that he had asked. "No. They adapted to the armor fast and have unlocked all of the powers to be at the same level as the rest of you. The reason for their amazing timing I do not know." Silence covered everyone before Calico broke it with the words, "All I know is what the Ancient told me." And she ended her story. "How do you know the Ancient?" Ryo asked. Calico let Rowen pick her up and scratch her head. "He was the one who choose me to do this job." She said in a thick purr. Then Jenna sensed an unwanted presence in the area. As she gazed out the shattered windowpane across from the door she stood by, Ryo began to feel a cold chill creep up his back as he looked at her face. "What's wrong Jenna?" He asked. "Yeah. You look like someone scared the crap out of ya." Kento agreed as he finished a candy bar. "Something doesn't feel right. An unwelcome Evil is near us..." As she spoke, the others picked up on the force too. Then they heard a shrill laugh fill the air as the pane broke completely and a woman with blonde hair appeared on the other side of it. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 "Who are you!?!" Anubis yelled to her. Set in a sub-armored stance, all of them were ready to fight whom ever it was that threatened them. "Finally I have found the ones that destroyed my father!" She wouldn't let them see anything but her hair color and eyes; the rest of her that remained was over shadowed. "Your father? Listen lady, we do not know who your father is, so tell us what you want before I get mad." Rowen stated, not in the least happy. "So you do not remember Talpa do you?" The Evil one stated. "TALPA?!" The Ronins, minus Jenna and Mina, exclaimed. Ryo closed his eyes; painful memories hitting him. But not of the last war with Talpa, of another. A war that was foreign to him. "Yes... I am Zoisite. Empress of the NegaDynasty!" She finally let them see all of her. Her hair was golden like an angel's halo, but her eyes were evilly blue. She was tall and dressed in the clothes of a warrior, not a ruler. The rose that was tucked behind her ear seemed blackened with the evil that she carried in her soul; however, it seemed to also represent those that she had hurt in the past. "So you are the one that the Warlords have told us of! You will pay for your troubles!" Anubis declared. "My troubles? My incomprehensible, traitor of a War lady, Mysica, caused your last troubles! But now that she is out of my way, I will not stop to what I must to rule the world!" Zoisite laughed evilly, her laughter piercing the air. The Ronins covered their ears and tried to block out the sound. But, her next statement made Jenna really mad. "And now to use the Sailor Senshi against you as my underlings!" "NOO!! I will not let you do that!" Jenna charged at Zoisite, delivering a blow to her gut. As a counter, Zoisite kicked Jenna square in the chest. But still, that did not knock the bearer of Triforce down. She would not give in that easily. Once again Jenna charged at the enemy and began to deliver blows to her left and right. But Zoisite countered or blocked each of them. Once Jenna was tired out, Zoisite knocked her into a wall. This action thus made Ryo mad. No one hurt one of his friends. Especially when that friend was the girl that he had a crush on, even tho he wouldn't openly admit it to her. "Warriors!" When his comrades looked at him, they smiled and took up a stance to get in armor gear. When each of the warrior's foreheads blazed with their symbol, Ryo then called out, "To ARMS!" "Armor of Strata!" Rowen yelled, Life Force glowing like the stars in navy blue on his forehead. "TAO INOCHI!" "Armor of Hardrock!" Kento followed the orange symbol of Justice on his forehead shimmering. "TAO GI!" "Armor of Torrent!" Cye's British voice cried; the baby blue-white symbol of Trust glimmered like the sun on the water on his forehead. "TAO SHIN!" "Armor of Ogre!" Anubis's tan symbol of Loyalty gleamed in the center of his red bangs. "TAO ONI!" "Armor of Halo!" Sage's visible eye became closed and the lock of blonde hair that covered his other eye reflected a green tint from the green symbol of Wisdom on his forehead. "TAO CH!" "Armor of Creasant!" Mina followed. Her golden symbol of Love glowed like the sun. "TAO AI!" "Armor of Wildfire!" Much like his element of fire blazed, virtue did between Ryo's eyes. "TAO JIN!" "Armor of Triforce!" Jenna's weak voice called after everyone else was in gear. "Jenna, no! Stay back!" Ryo commanded as he stood in front of her protectively, his two katanas drawn. "You're in too bad of shape to fight."  
  
"I have to Ryo..." Coughing, she fell to her knees. Ryo saw this and then was at her side immediately. Sage tried to serve as a diversion from them as Zoisite looked at them. "THUNDER BOLT..." He powered up his no datchi. Zoisite then hit him with a large gust of wind, knocking him into a wall. As each of the others attacked, she did the same too them. When it came down to Ryo, whom was still tending to the wounded Jenna, she grinned. "Take my battle for your life, or your death for her protection." She stated evilly. Ryo then stood in front of Jenna, sheathing his swords on his back. "I will protect her and my friends. My life does not mean anything to me if I do not have friends." This vow took Zoisite aback and she backed away from him in shock. "What.... Why would you do such a stupid thing?!" She yelled. "Because... they are my friends and I am nothing without them." Ryo's eyes were hard with hate and determination as he stared her in the face. But then Zoisite shook her shock off. "You are all too weak...." Zoisite's shrill laugh filled the air again. "But I invite you too come into the Dynasty and fight me...." With that, Zoisite disappeared and in her place was a large gate, better known as a 'doorway' to the Dynasty. Jenna stood with Ryo's help and then limped over to it, placing her hands on it as if she were going to open it. But Ryo stopped her. "Jenna! You can't go in there like this!" "I have to Ryo. I have to save my friends!" And with that, Jenna burst through the gates, Ryo hot on her tail. Blue-silver fog was on the other side of the gate, and billowed out through the doors. The others then followed them, but became lost in a swirl of fog and became separated. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Ryo ran after Jenna in the thickness of the blue-silver fog. Being that he could move faster, he shed his full armor and continued the chase in sub- armor. "Jenna! Wait!" He called out to her every now and then, fearing that she would get to far ahead of him and he would loose her, something that he did not want to do. At the thought of that, he picked up his pace. But then he tripped over something and fell. When he looked up to see if he could still see her, he could not. "Oh no! Jenna!" He got up and ran as fast as he could to where he last saw her. Repeatedly, he called her name into the lonely fog. His eyes teared up slightly when he did not see her, but he did not give up. Calling her name again, he stopped and looked about him, keeping his feet on the ground as to not loose the direction he was headed in. After glancing at his right, he thought he saw something lying on the ground. Taking a closer look, he could make out the shape of sub-armor. Cautiously, he ran towards it. A few seconds later, as the fog cleared, he realized it was Jenna. "Jenna!" He ran to her side and then knelt beside her. Taking her upper body in his arms, he cradled her and caressed her cheek. She seemed to have blacked out from lack of strength. When he traced the outline of her face softly and dazedly, she moaned slightly. "Shh.... It's all right. I am here and you're safe." Jenna seemed to cling to him once she realized who was holding her. To Jenna, Ryo felt warm and strong, thus making her feel safe. And inside, she was cold and lost. Emotions were haywire in her. Not over just Ryo, even tho he was one of the two parts of the problem. The other was worry for her friends. She knew something was wrong and that the Senshi were in trouble. Ryo wasted no time in getting her to a safe place. He found a small cave that seemed to be out of harms way. He knew that they were nowhere near the castle, for this place looked too much like Earth, meaning it was closer to the gates. Cradling her like he did when he had first found her, he armored down completely and was in his street clothes. Getting her to be the same way, he pulled his sweatshirt off and wrapped it around her shoulders. Leaning back against the wall, he let her lay her head on his chest and regain her strength by sleeping. With daydreaming eyes, he studied her again, something that he found he could do all day. From her braided black hair, down to her china doll face, he found her very beautiful. But if only he could actually come out and say those three little words to her. Sighing, he fell asleep as well, not dreaming of Jenna, but of the girl in the gardens. Once again she was begging him not to go. But he protested. "I have too Jensea... I have too..." "Then I will wear Triforce and fight with you...." Those words brought him back awake again. * If those dreams are a memory... then... that means that if the girl in my dream can bear Triforce... that means she is Jenna... * He looked at the still sleeping girl that he held. He could now see it. Same china doll face, same raven hair, and same beauty. "I am so stupid to not have seen it... Jensea? Where you my love back then? Are we destined to be together now?" He whispered to himself. Then Jenna clung to him again. Not in safety, but this time in fear. She then moaned, "Ryo.... Don't leave me..." "I am right here, Jenna...." He said, pulling her closer into his arms. But that did not stop the dreams, or rather flashbacks that she was having. ~ Jenna looked up at the evil tyrant in front of her. His black armor and faceless body was just a shell for his evil soul. She was holding her wounded arm, and she could feel blood seeping through her fingers. "You will die for your sins Talpa! My kingdom will get revenge for this!" She yelled, but he just laughed. "With what army? You're people are dead, and you are the only warrior left in reserve! Now... Meet your doom, Princess Jensea!" He yelled and then aimed his sword at her. Jenna closed her eyes, ready to accept death for she was not able to move due her busted kneecap. "Think again!" A familiar voice cried, echoed by the clanging of swords. Looking up, she saw a red armored figure blocking the sword of the enemy with his katanas. "Lord Rekka!" She gasped. "I told you to stay in the palace love. Why did you not listen?" He gritted through clenched teeth. "I received word that you were missing in action." She groaned as she tried to stand and help him fight against Talpa. "So I had to fight!" "But I am fine... now... we have to get back to the palace!" He pushed Talpa's swords away from them then connected his katanas. "Stand back, Jensea..." "No! I will fight with you!" She grabbed her sword off of the ground and got into a weak battle stance. As Rekka tried to stop her, Talpa geared to attack again. "DIE RONINS!" He yelled. Jenna saw the sword charge at Rekka and she knocked him out of the way, blocking Talpa's attack with her own. "SHADOW OF THE PHOENIX!!!" As a large beam of lava, lead by a phoenix shape, hit Talpa, he countered it. But the two attacks back fired on their master and hit them, leaving Talpa lifeless and Jenna clinging on to her own. "Jensea! Nooo!!" Rekka yelled, running to her as he dropped his swords. As he cradled her softly, tear ran down his face. "No, no, no! Don't leave me, please." "R-Rekka..." She whispered in a barely audible voice as she touched his cheek. He took her hand in his and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of her hand over his cheek. "I'm... sorry..." Her hand fell limp with death and she heard Rekka scream for her to awaken, but she did not. He held her close to him, trembling with tears. "I won't loose you like this... I don't want to leave you, my dear Jensea..." Placing her down, he looked at Talpa's sword. Slowly he picked it up and held it to his neck. Steadily, he let the blade sink into his skin, causing pain and blood to flow. Once he saw the red liquid flow over his hand, he pulled the sword out and dropped it to the ground. Again he cradled Jenna in his arms, trembling with pain and tears. "I will be with you soon..." Then he fell to the ground as he whispered, "I love you... my Princess." ~ As Rekka hit the ground in her dream, Jenna jolted awake, screaming, "Noooooooooooooo!! Ryo don't leave me!" "Shh, shh. It's ok Jenna." Ryo whispered as she threw herself into his arms again. Tears fell down her face from her closed eyes as she clung to his solid form. "I'm right here... you were just dreaming." "R-Rekka..." She sobbed, not wanting to believe that the flashback was true. Ryo closed his eyes as a sundry of memories of the last days on the Mars kingdom hit him. Opening his eyes when he felt her tremble worse, he smiled. "I'm here, Jensea... I am here." This caused Jenna to look up at him. Gasping, she realized that Ryo was Rekka, her love from the Silver Era. "Ryo... you're Rekka... how could I have forgotten..." He placed a finger over her lips and then lift her face more. "It doesn't matter... as long as we are together now. I will not let you die again..." He looked into her eyes. "I swear it." "And I will not try to fight against your words." She vowed. "I love you..." Leaning down, Ryo went to kiss her. Jenna closed her eyes as soon as their lips touched. As he caressed her cheek, she locked her arms around his neck. A few moments later, they pulled away from one another just far enough to where Ryo could kiss her forehead. "And I love you..." Jenna smiled as she saw her chance to answer him. After a few more moments of holding each other close and whispering soft words of comfort to one another, Jenna said, "Maybe we should go and find the others..." "True... but I wish I could just spend a few more moments with you... I have missed you so much, Jenna." He whispered against her forehead. Nodding in agreement, they decided to stay a little longer then go. "You should sleep..." "Only if you do..." Jenna smiled as he nodded, then closed her eyes, her head resting on his chest again. "Night..." "Sleep well, my Princess." He kissed her forehead again and then held her close. Making sure she fell asleep first, he made a mental note not to go into a deep sleep incase trouble started up. Running his hand in her hair, he closed his eyes and then slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the happy times in the past with his love. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Cye coughed as he looked around the clearing fog that surrounded him. He had long ago sheaded his armor and was now in his light blue and white sub- armor. * Where is everyone? * He asked himself as he looked around again. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he yelled, "Hello?! Rowen? Sage? Mina!? Where are you?! Kento? Anubis!!" All that he got as an answer in return to his cries was this own British voice bouncing off of the hollow space around him. With a heavy sigh, he began to walk on again. But then a noise in a near by tree stopped him. In a defensive stance, he called out, "Who goes there?! Show yourself ya smegger!" "Cye-chan? Is that you?" A soft voice asked, followed by the figure of a longhaired blonde coming from the shadows. Cye gritted his teeth, thinking it was Zoisite. But then he noticed that the hair was longer than the Empress' of the Dynasty and that the figure slowly coming out of the fog towards him was in sub-armor. And that was something that Zoisite was not wearing. As he looked harder, he thought he recognized the figure. "Mina? Is that you, dear?" He squinted his eyes to see her through the fog as she walked towards him; not letting his stance down until he saw it was she. "What's wrong? You looked like you were gonna kill me there for a second...." She giggled as he smiled. "Sorry, Mimi...." Then he gasped. "I am so sorry... I know you hate to be called that..." "It's ok, Cye-chan.... You can call me that if you want... but only you...." When he smiled at her, she smiled back. "I don't need all of the guys calling me that, now do I?" Cye nodded, now standing regularly with one hand on his hip, but still keeping himself defensive. The worst thing for him to do in the Dynasty was to let his guard down. Anything could happen when a person least expected it. He had learned that one the hard way a few years ago. The scar that Sekhmet had given him was still on his hip other. "I agree to that one." "Well.... Find anything?" Mina asked, sitting down. "Nothing. And no one for that matter." He sighed and looked about them. Then he let his eyes rest on her. Her golden sub-armor looked wonderful with her blonde hair. Not to mention that both put together brought out the blue of her eyes that were set back in her pale face. Smiling he sat beside her. "Think we should look for them?" Mina looked at him, hugging her knees. Nodding she answered, "But can we rest for a little while?" Cye nodded, causing his auburn hair to shift around his face. Mina looked him over. The light blue sub-armor he wore was a great color to tone down the waves of the ocean that seemed to crash in his eyes. Blushing, Mina lied back into the grass and looked at the sky. Cye caught her blush and smiled to himself. "Not much of a dance was it?" "Huh?" Mina looked at him quizzically. "The homecoming dance, Mimi.... Not much of one was it?" Cye sighed; wishing that Kale had not attacked that night. He had planned to tell her all of his feelings. But, after the battle, he lost all of his courage to do so. "It was great. And I never knew that you were such a good dancer." Cye smiled as she did so too and sat up. "Well I never knew you were either. You were amazing out there that night." He went to lean back on his hands and their fingers brushed against the others. They both froze and blushed before slowly looking at each other. Mina looked down at their hands as he slid his over hers and blushed more. She knew he was the nervous and shy one in his group of friend's but around her, he could never hide that feeling. Sighing, she squeezed his hand softly, telling him it was okay. Cye then looked at the sky and frowned. Mina then asked him, "Why the frown?" "Hm? Oh I was just wondering what the past was really like.... Was I in love? If so with who...." He lied back in the grass like she had a few moments ago. His ocean colored eyes looked at the sky. With his hands behind his head, he started to daydream in the back of his mind. Mina looked down on him, a smirk pulling up the corners of her lips softly. "Comfy there on cloud nine are you, Mr. Mouri?" "Hm?" Cye had begun to say dream more then he wanted too as he lazily shifted his dazed gaze to her. Giggling, Mina lied beside him. "You were in La-La land... you even looked like that even moment that you were gonna go to sleep." She smiled and looked at him as she heard his head shift against the grass her way. "And that ain't a good idea to do here in the Dynasty... even tho you would look, no doubt, amazingly cute. But hey, what am I saying? You look amazingly cute all of the time." Cye found it hard to hide the blush that came to his face as he heard her. * Did she just call me cute? WOW! * Cye sat up some and smiled. "Minako..... You're cute too..." As those words left his lips, the two of them grabbed the sides of their heads as pictures ran into their minds. * Memories of the past? Why do you haunt us now? What have I said? * Cye blinked his eyes open and closed over and over, but the pain became to great to him and he had trouble forcing them open. Giving up, he let them pass into his mind. Mina clenched at the grass beside her on the ground, not wanting more memories then she had already had. She began to shake and shudder, as they became more and more painful to see. Grabbing her head again, she clenched at her hair tightly, mentally begging the memories to go away. Cye kept his eyes closed as he focused on one memory of a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a golden and silver gown, a princess's air about her. The diamond-jeweled crown on her head noted the air about her to be true. Concentrating harder, he recognized her to be Mina. Cye gasped and opened his eyes to see Mina holding her head and her eyes clenched tightly. "Are you okay?" Mina shook her head no and almost doubled over in pain. Reaching out to her, Cye pulled her into a hug. "It's okay... the pain will pass." "It's not the pain... it's the memories... There are too many." She let one tear fall as she saw memories of Cye, or rather Lord Suiko, standing on the balcony of her bedroom the last night that the planet Venus was bustling with life forms of any kind. She could not make out words, just the pictures of who seemed to be her fighting with him not to do something. Then, he turned around, and because he was shirtless, a scar on his side could be seen. She could see him mouth the words 'I love you.' Opening her eyes after seeing that, she realized she had begun to cry in Cye's arms. "Shh... it's okay...." Cye whispered to her over and over soft, calming words as he patted her hair. "It's okay..." He was having trouble hiding that he too was regaining a few memories, but he had to help her right now. As memories of his own began to slow, he held her tighter. "Shh.... It's okay Princess Minako.... I am here..." Mina looked up and smiled faintly. She knew what he was speaking of and where he had gotten the name now. She hugged him tightly and smiled. "You remember...." Cye nodded. "Now I do.... My angel...." As he lifted her chin, coldness filled the air. As he kissed her softly, they both heard the clash of, what sounded like, an arrow hitting a sword of some sort. Cye then whispered, "What in the world?" "I dunno.... But I'm scared..." Mina clung to him tighter. Cye looked at her then heard the clash get louder. He looked to his right, pulling her closer protectively. Then he thought that he saw light reflect off of a sword, followed by the echoing of clashes in the woods. "I don't like the sound of that..." Cye went to stand and Mina tried to keep him down beside her. As Cye looked away, he caught a glimpse of a warrior in green run across the outskirts of the woods. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Rowen shook his head, as he became lost in the thick cloud of fog again. He then looked around him once more and sighed. "This is like trying to find a needle in a hey stack..." "Ain't it tho, Strata...." An evil voice sounded that was as cold as ice. "Dais! What do you want with me this time you low life illusion scum?!" Rowen got into a defensive battle stance, his eyes darting everywhere about him in the fog. He could tell that the fog was getting thinner and thinner the more he looked for the Warlord. "What do you mean, Rowen? Don't you trust me?" "Not after you went back to your old day job... and you are a traitor... plus I can't trust your 'card tricks', as Kento would care to call them." Rowen gritted his teeth and then thought he saw the warlord. "I got you now!" Rowen raised his hands and cupped them together. Slowly a ball of light formed I his hands and then began to glow. "Strata, awaken my strength!" Rowen could feel the evil in the air thicken as he prepared the attack. Turning to his side where he saw Dais's face appear, he thrusted the ball of energy at the Warlord. "Kazuma Starlight!" He gasped and then looked at his hands. He hadn't even realized what it was that he was doing till it was done. * Was that a new power? Then maybe what Jenna and Mina said was true.... Maybe we will get new powers.... * Then the let the memories sink into his mind. It was when they were in the gym before Jenna and Ryo went scouting. He remembered what Jenna had said to them all. "Beware of sudden power bursts... for I fear that you all we have a new power level met soon...." * She was right.... * Rowen thought to himself as he looked about him "So pathetic..." Dais laughed as the fog cleared completely and Rowen saw multiple forms of the warlord about him. The blue clad Ronin gasped at the sight. "You little devil..." Rowen glared the Warlord down as each of the forms came closer to him. "I know all of your tricks." "Or you think you do!" Then Dais charged at him, each of his forms going through Rowen as if they were ghosts. He fell to the ground in shock, looking about him. "What's wrong Strata? Can't take the heat?!" Another one came at Rowen as he stood, but this time it hit him. When he landed on the ground, he rubbed his sore cheek with his blue and white armored hand. When he touched his lip then looked at his hand, he saw blood falling over the side of them. Rowen stood slowly, but Dais took another hit from behind, flooring the warrior of Strata once again. Dais's forms all laughed as Rowen quivered in pain in an attempt to get up again. "You are so weak. Even worse then before!" "You.... You little..." Rowen tried to get up off of the ground one last time, but as he did, all of the forms hit him to the ground. And this time he did not get up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sage looked up from where he sat in a tree in the slowly clearing, fog- covered woods. He thought he had heard the sounds of armor clashing against armor, but wasn't sure. Listening closely, he thought that he had heard Rowen's voice. "Rowen? Here? I wonder..." He then jumped out of the tree and slowly walked closer and closer towards the sound that had seemingly stopped. Glad that he had his sub-armor on for protection, he looked about him to be wary of any other evils. Then he suddenly saw deep green, almost black, colored warriors walk to a clearing up ahead. He whispered to himself, "Dynasty soldiers...." Sage looked about and took to the trees once again, looking down on the soldiers as he leapt silently from tree branch to tree branch. Glancing up ahead some, he saw the multiple warlords of illusion crowed around someone on the ground. * What? Blue armor? ROWEN! * Sage thought as he looked closer at the person. "Now we have to take him back to Zoisite..." Dais said to the warriors around him as he became one person again. Sage gasped as the words met his ears. "Now you won't!" He then jumped out of hiding, landing in front of his friend. "Halo?! Where did you come from?!" Dais was taken aback, not excepting Sage to appear. "None of your business." Sage's anger began to grow worse and worse as he looked at Dais defiantly. Little did he know that he was building energy in his hands. As the energy got worse, small bolts of lightening began to spark. "Miroshi Thunder Sphere!" Sage then threw the two spheres at Dais, but the warlord reflected. Sage growled and then mumbled, "Time for a last resort..." He held his hands above his head and then closed his eyes before calling out, "Armor of Halo! TAO CHI!" As the light of Sage's transformation calmed, Dais exclaimed, "So you are ready to die are you!?" "A Ronin never dies or gives up. You should know that by now." Sage's one visible eye was filled with hate. "And no one hurts my friends." Sage then pointed his no datchi at Dais as his glare worsened. "Bring it on Halo. You can't take me." Dais was about to attack when he heard a voice. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 "Armor of Strata! TAO INOCHI!" A few moments later, Rowen was standing beside Sage, bow in hand, and two arrows notched. "Took you long enough." Sage said to Rowen, not taking his eyes off of Dais. "I was sleeping... and dreaming of the past." Rowen smirked, then changed the subject. "So... what are we gonna do? Take him out, or the tin cans?" Sage thought for a moment and then smirked. "How about we warm up on the cans, and then him?" Rowen nodded and drew back his bowstring along with the arrows. "Deal. Now let's give them a taste of our real power." Small silver and golden rays of starlight and particles of air began to gather into the arrowheads of Rowen's arrows. As the small rays made an energy sphere on each one, Sage's no datchi began to glow a thunder green color. Then static covered the sword of Halo as the Dynasty warriors came closer. "Ready?" Rowen nodded to Sage as they stood back to back. "Set..." "Thunder Bolt... CUT!" Sage's sword unleashed the bolts of thunder and light at his command, taking out half of the soldiers. "Arrow Shock.... WAVE!" Rowen's arrows exploded and the energy in them hit the remaining warriors. Almost breathless, they looked at Dais. "This is gonna be fun." "Yeah..." Sage agreed with Rowen and then smiled. "But let's get this game going... I don't have a life time to waist on him." Then they charged at Dais and fought with him off into the woods. The tripped over tree stumped and made sure that no small animals were in their way as they fought on. Sage then sent a mental message to Rowen. Hey... what did you dream about again? Rowen dogged one of Dais' web-claws and then shot an arrow at him. Well... as I said. The past. Oh that tells me a lot. The Silver Era past, or our past here on Earth, genius?! Sage gritted his teeth and then tried to bash Dais against the head. Silver past! I think that I got all of my memories back. Rowen answered. Or most of the ones of the last days there. I think it was on the Moon. Kayla's home? Rowen.... You have lost it. You mean to tell me that you think she is your lover?! Oh god I am glad that you and I aren't using our mouths... or I would say this. THANK FOR ADVERTISING! Rowen rammed his elbow into Dais and then he split into two, one for each Ronin. Welcome buddy. Hey... what did you see? Sage asked as he zapped Dais number one. Battles... water... Princess Moon trying to care for me when I was wounded... Rowen grinned as he delivered a killing blow to Dais two. Sage gasped and looked at Rowen in shock for a moment. But Dais number one charging at him caught his attention to fighting again. I can only wonder what she was doing to you... And we say that Kento has a sick mind. Hey, might as well get my head out of the sewer and into the gutter like the rest of 'em Rowen... Sage then found himself and Rowen back to back again. You'll have to tell me more of this dream... "Hey Sage... let's worry about that later, and get this goon into one person again." Then they double-teamed Dais, forcing his two forms together. Dais growled. "You fools!" Then he charged at them and they started fighting off into the woods again.  
  
About an hour or so later, they found themselves coming upon another clearing. Sage then fell to one knee, tired and breathless. "I can't take it... it's too much..." "Come on... you can do it Sage..." Rowen looked at his weak friend, seeing that he truly was tired. Sighing, he realized that he was too. "We've gotta win this... don't give up now." Sage felt his head throb and he dropped his sword, holding the sides of his head. A picture flashed into his mind, giving him a headache as more and more followed. Dais laughed as he looked at Sage. "This is pathetic!" "Shut up, bakayaro..." Rowen growled, letting another arrow fly at Dais. The arrowhead snared the warlord's face in a gap in the mask he wore. "You little...." Dais powered up and was about to deliver a killing blow to both of them. Rowen saw this, and then pushed Sage out of the way. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Cye gasped as he recognized Sage when he fell out of the shadows. "Mina! Look!"  
  
Mina growled as she saw Dais follow suit out of the woods. But then again, she was sort of glad to see Rowen attacking him. "He's dead."  
  
Mina then ran towards them, wasting no time. She pulled out her kunshin pen and called up her other form. The pen seemed to absorb her armor as she called out her planet to guide her. "Venus Star POWER!"  
  
A chain of hearts sprung from her kunshin pen and encased her body. Yellow and orange light came from the encasing, breaking the chain and leaving her in her orange, yellow, and blue fuku. Once she was battle-ready, she prepared to attack. "Venus Love Chain. ENCIRCLE!"  
  
The chain of hearts hit Dais just as Cye called his armor. "Armor of Torrent! TAO SHIN!"  
  
As soon as the blue colors of the water form Torrent's transformation cleared, Cye ran right up to Dais as he went to hit Rowen on the back where he had fallen. He then latched the tip of his trident around Dais's neck. "Hold it right there!"  
  
"Let go of me! Right now!" Dais squirmed, trying to fight Cye's tightening grip around his neck as Rowen took and tied his weaponless hands together.  
  
"Yeah, right. you have to pay for what you have done." Rowen said as he picked up Dais's weapon and his own. "Are you gonna let him go, Cye?"  
  
"No. I think that he needs to be held so that he won't get away." Cye growled slightly. "I DO NOT trust him."  
  
"You're the one, Shin. not me." Cye then looked at Rowen quizzically.  
  
"Shin? Where did you get that name?"  
  
"Oh come on. you don't remember?" Rowen's symbol flickered on his forehead, and then Cye's followed.  
  
Cye nodded in understanding. "I see now, Touma."  
  
"What in the name of all that is evil are you idiots rambling about?!" Dais yelled. The two warriors in blue looked down at Dais.  
  
"You will see." Cye smirked and then went to pull Dais to his feet, but then a cold chill went into the air. Everyone froze and then blue eyes shone in the sky.  
  
"Rajura! Return!" Cye, Mina, and Rowen looked at the sky, but then Dais disappeared. Mina gasped as she recognized the eyes to be Zoisite's, but they disappeared as well.  
  
Mina shook her head and sighed. Then she heard a weak and timid voice whisper, "No. please. stop.."  
  
Turning, she saw Sage's armor fade from his body. She gasped and ran to him. Kneeling beside him, she wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders. "Come on Sage. stay strong."  
  
Cye and Rowen came over to them. Rowen kneeled on the other side of Sage as Cye stood behind Mina. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, Cye. I really don't." Mina whispered as she looked up at Cye, seemingly scared and worried. Cye leaned over her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Be strong for him, Minako. just as you were for me years ago." Mina nodded to Cye and then looked at Sage again.  
  
Sage's mind ran mad with memories. He didn't know what to do but tremble and block out everything, letting the memories come. As he started to black out from lack of energy, he heard Mina call to him, "Seiji! Seiji-chan wake up!"  
  
But her plea was too late, He was out cold.  
  
~ "Seiji! Seiji-chan wait!" Sage turned slightly to where he saw a seven year old Mina running to him. Her blonde hair was long, but her blue eyes were lighter, like his. He grinned. Deciding to play the mean older brother, he went on, not answering the girl as if he never heard her.  
  
Mina's young eyes teared as he ignored her and she ran faster in her small, pretty flower dress. "Seiji! Seiji!"  
  
The girl then tripped over her dress as she stumbled over a rock. Hurting her knees, legs, and arms, her eyes over flowed with tears. Sage heard his sister's cry, and turned around. Seeing her on the soggy ground, trying to get up he ran to her. "Minako?! Are you okay?"  
  
The little girl cried and wrapped her arms around her brother. Even tho he was two years older then her, he was a lot bigger and could still hold her in his lap. Sitting on a near by tree stump, Sage pulled his beloved little sister's bandana off. "I'm sorry, Minako. Are you gonna be okay, little sister?"  
  
Mina wiped her eyes as her brother cleaned her up. She nodded and then hugged him again. "I'm okay, brother."  
  
Sage hugged his sister back and smiled. Mina then climbed onto his shoulders. "I love you, Seiji."  
  
Sage laughed and tickled his little sister, but held on to her tightly so she wouldn't fall off of his tall shoulders as he stood. "I love you too, Minako." ~  
  
Sage had no time to open his eyes again and try to see his sister and friends' faces as another memory hit him, causing more pain.  
  
~ "Seiji! Hurry! The castle is under attack!" A much older Mina called to him as he was training with Cye in one of the armories in the Venus Palace.  
  
"Come on, Seiji! We have to get help!" Cye was about to dart off, when Sage stopped him.  
  
"Shin, I want you to me a favor. What ever happens, protect my sister for me. My mother and father are gone, being they died in the last battle. my sister is the only one I have left now. protect her." Sage smiled as Cye nodded.  
  
"In your honor, and for my love for her, I will give my life for the safety of Princess Minako." ~  
  
Sage's eyes shot open as he felt a tear hit his nose. Looking up, he saw Mina crying over him. "God dang sis. why do you choose the worst times to get mushy-gushy?!"  
  
Mina looked at her brother and hugged him tightly, exclaiming, "You're alive! Oh thank god you're alive!"  
  
Sage grinned and then faked not being able to breathe, for her grip was a little tight. "Mina. I.. Can.. 't... bre... athe..."  
  
Mina looked at him and then when Sage, Cye, and Rowen laughed, she punched him in the arm playfully. "Oh you big, blonde goon. Grow up!"  
  
"I can't. cuz maybe if I did."  
  
"He couldn't be a Toys'R'us kid." Cye and Rowen coursed, and they all laughed, but Sage wound up wincing.  
  
"Come on you three. let's get him some where. where he is safe." 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Kento groaned as he held his growling stomach. "Man what I would do for a burger and some fries right now. I knew I shoulda brought a lunch with me."  
  
Shaking his head, he looked around him. Then, as he sniffed the air, he caught the smell of something. Taking another sniff, his eyes widened. "Chocolate.. I smell Hershey's!"  
  
Letting his nose lead him, he bolted across the desert like beach he was on. As the smell got stronger and stronger, he ran faster and faster. "Come on. I smell food. I gotta have it!"  
  
He began to leap above the sand as he bounced off of passing boulders and trees, calling, "Here Hershey, Hershey, Hershey! Come to Kenny!"  
  
Then Kento stopped as he heard a familiar laugh. As he turned, he saw Anubis hanging upside down in a near by tree. "Looking for this?"  
  
The warrior of loyalty held out a milk chocolate Hershey bar and Kento came bounding over to him, Panting and licking the drool off of his lips, Kento asked, "Is it real?"  
  
Anubis laughed again and nodded. "As real as my long red hair." Kento eyed him evilly.  
  
"Fork over that chocolate!" He then dove for it, but Anubis snatched it back.  
  
"Answer me a question. have you seen the others?" Kento shook his head and dove for it again, this time getting it.  
  
"FOOD! Good, good food!" The warrior of Hardrock began to chow down on the sweetness, getting it all over his face.  
  
"Why you are such a pig is beyond me." Anubis said with a sigh as he got out of the tree and stood beside Kento.  
  
Kento finished the food and growled at him. "Well exuuuuuse me. I can't help that I was born with a bottomless pit for an appetite."  
  
Anubis laughed at him and handed him a tissue. "Clean your face. then come on. We gotta find the others."  
  
"And you won't get far." A slithery voice stated.  
  
The two warriors turned to see Sekhmet standing on a near by rock. Anubis sighed and grumbled to Kento, "He's baaaack."  
  
Kento growled. "What do you want, Snake Breath!?"  
  
The Warlord of Venom just shrugged. "A good vacation. a girlfriend. and some time away from you Ronins. But I can't have any of that till I annihilate you."  
  
Kento raised an eyebrow. "He definitely needs some one to rewrite his script. his lines are starting to get so old and boring that they have mold on them.."  
  
"Yeah.. Even Ryo's wit is better then his." Anubis said in a bored ton. "At least 'Your mother wears army boots' is better then that.."  
  
Sekhmet growled. "Silence! How dare you speak of me that way, you idiots!"  
  
"Okay. first we are Ronin Brats, now we are idiots." Anubis said and looked at Kento as Sekhmet charged at them.  
  
"I don't care what we are.. But RUN!" He grabbed Anubis's wrist and took off running, but once they were a certain distance, he let go. They ran in step with each other, looking back every now and then to see Sekhmet hot on their tails.  
  
"This is not working.. He's catching up on us and I am starting to get tired!" Anubis exclaimed. "And believe me. I worked with the guy for over 2000 years.. He's not that easy to out run."  
  
Kento then grinned. "So you don't care if we slice and dice him into salami?"  
  
Anubis began to gasp for breath as he was running so hard that it hurt to breathe. "I'm not saying we should! I am saying we will!"  
  
They skidded to a stop and then looked at Sekhmet, whom had stopped too. "You Ronins ready to die?!"  
  
"Us? Die? HA! You know better then that, Sekhy!" Anubis exclaimed and then held his hands in the air. "Armor of Ogre! TAO CHU!"  
  
Kento followed suit, calling out, "Armor of Hardrock! TAO GI!"  
  
Once the storm of Sakura petals and colors of orange and grey-blue died down, Kento pointed his boe and Anubis pointed his scythe at Sekhmet.  
  
"Now we show you just how be of idiots we are." Anubis stated, a confident grin on behind the mask of his armor. Kento growled his agreement and then they both charged at the green haired Warlord. Anubis whacked him up the side of the head with his scythe, holding onto the chain that was linked to it.  
  
Kento turned his boe into nun chucks and then began to beat Sekhmet up with them. Sekhmet laughed and pushed them back away from him into trees. Anubis groaned in pain as they fell to their knees. But Kento, on the other hand, just sprung right back and hit Sekhmet in square in the stomach. He then tossed his snake like enemy into the air. "Anubis! Go for it!?"  
  
The ex-warlord nodded and then too jumped into the air. As he held his scythe above his head, the sky got black. Gold bolts of energy then came from the sky as Anubis yelled, "Quake with! FEAR!"  
  
The bolts wrapped around Sekhmet as Anubis called to Kento, "Hardrock! MOVE!"  
  
Kento knew the pain that his attack caused, and took his chance to get out of its way. Looking up where the chains had gotten a hold of Sekhmet, Kento gasped. He wasn't there. "Where are you Snake-Man!?  
  
Anubis gasped as he landed on a bolder. "Kento! BEHIND YOU!"  
  
But it was too late. The warrior of Justice turned just in time for one of the Warlord's six swords to scrape across his face, leaving a big gash. Kento fell to the ground in total pain. Anubis sighed, in both relief and in frustration. "As long as it didn't get into his eyes like it did to Ryo."  
  
Anubis went to his friend and helped him up. He could see the venom burning at the skin and flesh where the sword had hit, being Kento was not wearing his mask. "Let's get out of here. that wound can get worse and pretty soon it could spread through your body."  
  
Kento nodded in agreement, not being able to do much more. But when they went to move, they found that they could not. They looked down at the ground and saw brownish-purple goo climbing up their legs.  
  
"In the words of Mina.. EEEWWWWW!!!!" Kento exclaimed, more pain coming to his face.  
  
The two tried to move, but the more that they tried, the more that they became stuck. Anubis tried cutting at it with his scythe, but it only climbed up his waist a little faster. He then looked up at Sekhmet. "What are you doing?!"  
  
"You Ronins just get dumber and dumber. or maybe Wildfire did not tell you of my venom that can seep onto your body, eating slowly at your armor and that will soon find your flesh." Sekhmet laughed loudly and then something jumped out of the shadows at him, followed by two voices, crying out powers of Fire. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Jenna sighed contently as she stirred to the feel of warm, comforting arms around her. Looking up, she saw Ryo's still sleeping face. * He's so angelic when he's sleeping. * She thought as she gently traced the outline of his cheek and jawbone with her index finger.  
  
Snuggling close to him again as a cold wind blew through the cave that they were in, she closed her eyes.  
  
But little did she know, her touch had awoken Ryo, but he did not mind. Once his vision cleared, he looked down to see, what he thought was, a sleeping Jenna. Remembering what had happened not to long ago, he smiled.  
  
"My Jensea.." He whispered and kissed her hair.  
  
Jenna smiled and whispered back, "My Rekka..."  
  
Ryo gasped. "God, did I wake you, Jenna?"  
  
She shook her head no and snuggled closer to him. "Been up for a few minutes.. Sleep well?"  
  
He nodded and kissed her hair again. "Perfectly fine. what about you?"  
  
Jenna smiled, loving the feel of his soft kisses. "Couldn't have been better."  
  
Ryo looked at his watch and felt like kicking himself for how long that he had slept. It was almost dusk. "Well.. Looks like we won't get too much searching done tonight. It's 4:30."  
  
Jenna looked up at him. "You're joking!"  
  
Ryo shook his head no. "See?" He showed her his watch and Jenna jumped up, but got dizzy. Ryo caught her before she could fall and held her tightly, making sure she was okay.  
  
"Easy there love. don't move so fast." Jenna smiled up at him, thankful that he had caught her.  
  
"Thanks.. But still. we should search for them as long as we can." Ryo sighed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"But here in the Dynasty."  
  
"Danger? HA! I laugh in the face of danger! Hahahahaha!" He chuckled dryly at the old movie line and then she got serious. "I know how dangerous it is Ryo." She smiled and hugged him. "We'll be fine. I don have previous experience with Zoisite, don't forget. She WAS one of my old archenemies when Beryl attacked."  
  
Ryo nodded to her and sighed. Lifting her chin to look in her eyes, he whispered, "You are such a dare-devil. always ready to face evil and danger."  
  
Jenna smiled angelically and looked into his eyes, searching them with wonder and amazment. "Well you gotta be in this business."  
  
Leaning down some, being that she was a little shorter then he was, Ryo kissed her. They both closed their eyes and Jenna moved her arms from around his waist to around his neck, never once letting her hands move off of his body. Ryo, in turn, pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss.  
  
Once they broke apart from each other, lips still barely touching, he caressed her cheek and smoothed his hand over her hair. "You should let your hair down more often.. It looks so pretty."  
  
Jenna blushed slightly, both from the feel of his lips brushing against hers as he whispered, and from his comment. "Well.. While we're walking, I'll take it down."  
  
But Ryo had other plans. "No. let me." He pulled the hair band out and slid it in her pocket. Smiling, he slowly undid the braid as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Gotta love your sense of wit." Jenna smiled and sighed as his hands softly pulled the falling down her back free. When he was done, he smoothed his hand through it again to make sure noting was trapped in her knee long tresses.  
  
"And I gotta love you no matter what." He then swooped her off her feet and walked out of the cave. Giggling, she pulled his sweatshirt tighter around her.  
  
"You are so silly." She said, lieing her head under his chin. Ryo sighed contently as she snuggled under his chin, her hair rubbing against his skin softly.  
  
"You're so amazing.." Swinging her around so that she was on his back, he looped his arms around her legs that hung at his sides.  
  
"Woah!" Jenna grabbed onto his neck, slightly stunned from his quick movement.  
  
"Scare you?" He said apologetically. Jenna shook her head no once she had gotten over the shock.  
  
"You just caught me off guard is all." Smiling, she rested her head beside his.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. No harm done." She closed her eyes again.  
  
"Why don't you go back to sleep?" Ryo offered, walking into the woods again. Jenna opened one eye.  
  
"Are you nuts? I just slept the whole day away. no way I can sleep. Too much energy to get rid of." Then something hit her mind: a bad vibe. A battle bad vibe. "Crud. And it looks like I am gonna be able to get rid of it. Battle at 12 o'clock."  
  
Ryo looked at her stunned. "Where?"  
  
"South of here. three miles." She said, trying to pick up on more vibes. "But we'll never make it there in time."  
  
"Yes we will." Ryo then lifted one hand to his mouth, placed his pinky finger and thumb to his lips, and let out a shrill whistle.  
  
Jenna covered her ears and then looked at him. "And what will that do?"  
  
Suddenly, she heard the huff and puff of loud breathing and large paws running from behind them. Turning slightly, she saw a large white and black stripped animal running towards them. Gasping, she exclaimed, "White Blaze!"  
  
The tiger came to a halt in front of his master and Ryo pet his head. "Hey boy.. trouble's on the loose and we got some tin cans that need taking out. Can you help us?"  
  
The tiger purred in agreement, but seemed to be glaring at Jenna. Jenna glared right back, showing the tiger that she was not gonna take any of his stuff. White Blaze snorted and then Ryo scolded him. "Blaze."  
  
The tiger huffed as if to say that he wasn't doing anything, that he just had a problem with a girl taking his master and best friend from him.  
  
"Oh lay off Ryo." Jenna said as he sat her down onto the tiger's back and got on in front of her. She tapped his arm playfully. "White Blaze and I just need sometime to get to know each other again."  
  
"Again?" Ryo asked as the tiger took off, running as fast as the wind. Jenna locked her arms around him.  
  
"Yeah. we used to be the best of friends before my planet fell, remember? He just needs to remember who I am." Smiling Ryo nodded to her.  
  
"Maybe you're right. but then again, Blaze is more hard headed then Kento and I combined."  
  
Jenna laughed as they raced through the woods. Then the vibes got stronger. "We're almost there.."  
  
Ryo nodded to her again. "Better power up as soon a we can."  
  
Then Jenna whispered, "White Blaze. Stop here."  
  
As much as he did not want to, the tiger did so. Growling at them as they got off and joined hands, Ryo shot his pet a warning look. Jenna then tapped his arm and pointed to the scene in front of them. There was Anubis and Kento trapped by Sekhmet. Ryo growled himself. "That over body odored snake."  
  
Jenna then whispered to him. "Armor up and then we attack."  
  
Ryo nodded and silently got on all of Wildfire as Jenna called her planet powers. "Easier for me to move in for something like this."  
  
Ryo nodded. "On three.. White Blaze, back us up."  
  
The tiger growled again, getting into a jump stance as Jenna began to count. "1.... 2.... 3!"  
  
They then jumped onto the battle scene, calling their attacks. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Mars Celestieo Fire! SURROUND!" Jenna called as 8 rings of fire went flying at Sekhmet.  
  
"Flare up! NOW!" Ryo called, a pillar of fire going across the venom swamp, almost burning his friends as he set them free.  
  
"Hey! Watch it would ya! Bad enough I've been poisoned." Kento yelled, pointing to his face.  
  
"Anubis! You get out of here with him, Jenna and I will take care of him."  
  
Anubis nodded and then went to take Kento's shoulder and lead him away, but the warrior of Hardrock fought against him. "Come on Kento. You are in no shape to fight right now."  
  
Knowing that Anubis was right, he sighed and the two left. Jenna gritted her teeth as she stared at Sekhmet. Ryo looked at her quickly out of the corner of his eye. "Be careful Jenna. his swords can kill you with one blow."  
  
Jenna nodded to him. "Right.. What about White Blaze?"  
  
"He knows what to do. don't worry about him." Jenna nodded again and then looked at the tress slightly above Sekhmet.  
  
"I got an idea." She whispered and then took a run at the warlord.  
  
"Jenna! No!" But Ryo's call had reached her too late. Already had the warlord started to move his swords, looking like he had multiple arms.  
  
"What!? Six arms?!" But none the less did she grab a hold of the tree branch above the warlord's head and kicked him square in the chest, knocking him back. But one of the swords went flying from his hand towards her.  
  
"Mars!" Ryo exclaimed as she began to jump down from the tree branch. "Watch out! The sword!"  
  
But the warning was far too late as he began to run to her. Just as Jenna looked up, the sword went over her eyes, the venom on them seeping into them. She screamed in pain and held her eyes, trying to wipe the venom from them.  
  
Ryo got to her and dropped his katanas, kneeling beside her. "Jenna?! Can you open your eyes."  
  
"No! It hurts!" She began to sob, her tears filled with the poison that was eating at her. Ryo tried to get her hands from her face as White Blaze fought off Sekhmet, and was doing a good job at it.  
  
"No. Let me see, Jenna." She then gripped her hands around his wrists as he rubbed his thumbs over her eyelids. Gently he tried to open one of her eyes for her, resulting in her screaming with pain and gripping his wrists tighter. As he let go from the shock of her scream, she threw herself into his arms. He hugged her close, remembering what had happened when Sekhmet got him a similar way. But Sage was no where near to help heal her sight in time.  
  
This thought got him mad. Anger started to simmer in his veins. "White Blaze! Watch over Jenna."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Jenna.. You'll be fine.."  
  
Jenna let her grip loose on him, and then when she felt the tiger near, she sobbed into his fur. The venom would not effect White Blaze as it did her, so he did not mind. Ryo stood, looking at Sekhmet, his katanas tight in his fists. "Now you pay, Sekhmet."  
  
"Oh I am so scared." The warlord laughed. Ryo growled and then his eyes flashed red. This got venom-breath's attention. "What the."  
  
Ryo's swords began to pulsate red and then he connected them. Twirling the long sword over his head, he called, "Adazan! Flame Demon!"  
  
He then threw the sword discuss at Sekhmet, hitting him. But before the attack cleared, and Ryo stood holding his long sword again, Sekhmet disappeared.  
  
Ryo slethed his katanas once he separated them and then looked over at Jenna. He walked over to her, powering down to sub armor. He knelt besides her, looking at White Blaze, whom had eyes filled with worry for her.  
  
The tiger looked at his master with 'I am sorry' written all over his face. Ryo pet his tiger behind the ears. "It's okay boy.."  
  
Then he pulled Jenna close again. "Ryo. it hurts so bad. sooo bad."  
  
Ryo nodded. "I know. I know, sweetie."  
  
He rocked back and forth with her, cradling her. He didn't want her to loose her sight. There was so much he had to show her. Just the thought now made tears of his own fall. Then a small, white, aura like light standing in front of them and the sound of metal clanging. Ryo could see White Blaze bowing out of the corner of his eye, and knew it was the spirit of the Ancient.  
  
"Poor Princess.. You have done much. you do not deserve this punishment.." He then held something out to Ryo. "Give her this flower. it will heal her sight."  
  
Ryo leaned down and kissed the flower, but when he opened his eyes, he was kissing Jenna. Somehow, the pollen of the flower had gotten into her system through him and she then blinked open her eyes. He pulled back from kissing her, and the Ancient was gone.  
  
"Kauso. thank you." Jenna whispered and cuddled again Ryo.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, still worried slightly. Jenna nodded.  
  
"Better then I have ever been." White Blaze then nuzzled against Jenna's arm, apologizing for the way he had been acting. Jenna smiling and scratched him behind the ear. "It's okay boy."  
  
Ryo then helped her stand. "Come on. we gotta get to Kento and Anubis."  
  
Jenna nodded and then looked in her hand. There was a red petal from the same flower that the Ancient had had for her. "This is for him to get that wound cleaned."  
  
Ryo nodded and then they got onto White Blaze and went off. Jenna held onto Ryo tightly, clenching the petal softly in her fist. "Where do you think that they went?"  
  
"White Blaze is following their scent. but I think that they ran to another clearing." Ryo said, holding on to the tiger tightly, but gently. He then placed his right hand over Jenna's hands, which were latched together at his waist. "Don't worry.. They are fine, I am sure of it."  
  
Jenna nodded and as if on cue, she saw Kento's orange armor up ahead. "Ryo!! There they are!"  
  
Ryo nodded and then called out to them. "Guys! Wait up!"  
  
Anubis turned and stopped, stopping Kento as well. "What happened?"  
  
"Jenna pulled one of my tricks with Sekhmet. don't worry.. she's fine." They then got off of the white tiger and walked over to them. "How's Ken?"  
  
"He's starting to loose his sight." Jenna gasped at Anubis's words and then ran over to Kento.  
  
"Kento... it's Jenna.. Let me see your wound." He lifted his face and then she placed the petal to the still bleeding wound. Kento winced as the pollen began to seep into his system, cleaning it out of the venom. As he opened his eyes and the other two sighed in relief when Kento hugged Jenna in thanks, an earsplitting, and familiar laugh cut through the air as pink sakura petals danced on the eerie wind that blew by. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Jenna turned around from where she and Kento were standing and gasped. There stood a woman in a light blue leotard, and brown colored warlady's armor. "Who in the heck is that?!"  
  
The woman drew her golden, scythe katanas as Kento whispered, "Lady Kayura…. Last descendant of the Ancient clans."  
  
Ryo closed his eyes as a memory hit him. But this time it was not of him and Jenna. But rather of him and a younger Kayura.  
  
~ "Brother?" The deep blue haired girl asked.  
  
Ryo looked at her, and she smiled. "Who is that girl in that picture of you and Tadia?"  
  
"That is my future bride, Little Sister." He smiled at the picture of him, Jenna, and his twin sister. "Princess Jensea." ~  
  
Ryo then opened his eyes and whispered, "And she is my little sister…"  
  
The other three gasped. "He's right…" Kento whispered as a flood of his own memories filled his head; all Anubis could do was nod as he too was reminiscing.  
  
"You are so weird, you Ronins. Just staring in awe and shock." The longhaired girl said. "And now it seems that you are so weak that you had to let a girl do your job…" She tsked and looked at Jenna. "What a pity…"  
  
Jenna growled. "Look.. I don't know what you want, so state your business with us."  
  
Kayura lifted her chin slightly. "Now I see why you and Wildfire work so well together… you both have an attitude and temper to boot."  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth and then said, "Shut up Kayura before I get really mad…. And believe me I am at my boiling point right now."  
  
"Yeah. No one disses Ryo's girl and lives."  
  
"Who said it was a diss, Anubis?" Kayura smirked and then charged at them. Anubis and Kento jumped to the side as Ryo pushed Jenna to the ground. The two fire element warriors then stood and looked at Kayura.  
  
"What can I do to her? Can I kill her?" Jenna asked, not in the least happy.  
  
"No, Jenna… channel your anger. It's the only way to win against her." Anubis said, seeing that Ryo would have said yes, for he wanted to do just that to her; even if she was his little sister.  
  
"So….. do we attack her?" Kento asked as he got up and looked at Kayura from where she stood in a tree across from him.  
  
"No… let's see what she wants with us first…" Anubis said. Ryo looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You like her don't you?"  
  
"Heck no! Why would I like my archenemy? That is just wrong!" Anubis exclaimed and Ryo chuckled.  
  
"Well…. Let's get in arms, and see if we can make her talk…" Jenna said. She then held her hand as above her head, but before she could call out anything, Kayura stopped her.  
  
"All I wish to do is make you a proposition… the life of your friends… for your locket." Kayura said as she pointed to Jenna.  
  
Jenna looked down at the red locket that was surround by the lavender bow on her fuku. Then, suddenly, an arrow came out of no where. "Well, guess what Kayura. You ain't getting it."  
  
Jenna looked at where the arrow had come from and gasped. There, in full armor with another arrow notched and bow string drawn, was Rowen. Beside him was Sage, looking at Kayura in disgust and his no datchi at his side.  
  
"You know… you four are like a needle in a hay stack to find.." Mina said as Jenna looked to her right and saw her friend in her Sailor fuku. Cye nodded in agreement, holding his trident in his armored hand from where he stood beside her.  
  
Kayura gasped. "All of them… drat…. There is no way that I can get that locket for her now…" She then grinned. "No matter…. I'll just leave you all with a little gift…."  
  
Suddenly the wind got up and a tornado formed. Everyone else ran for the nearest tree, or rock that they could, knowing that not even that could save them. But as she was running, Jenna slipped. Screaming, she began to be sucked into the whirlwind. Ryo gasped, and grabbed her hand, pulling her against the tree he was at. After Jenna had a firm grip, he stood right behind her, holding onto both her and the tree.  
  
"Rowen!? Can you stop this thing?!" Sage exclaimed, looking at his best friend.  
  
"Sorry! I don't think I can!" He yelled back so that he blonde could hear him.  
  
"Wait! I got an idea!" Jenna yelled, the winding whipping her hair into her face. "Call the Circle! That will ground us and should absorb the tornado!"  
  
"She right!" Ryo shouted. The others nodded and then jumped towards each other. Mina, Jenna, and Anubis joined hands in the center of the others as they linked hands. "Circle of Light!"  
  
"ARISE!" The Ronins then glowed as a five-pointed star with a triangle in the center formed. They all remained grounded and, slowly, the tornado stopped. But when they looked for Kayura, she was gone.  
  
They Ronins broke and then Jenna fell to her knees. "What do they want with my locket?"  
  
Suddenly, the heart shaped broach fell from its place on her chest, and opened, allowing soft music to fill the air. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
"Kayura!" Zoisite's voice boomed through out the palace. The whole thing was covered in gold. Sparkling pillars and golden, but mostly acid filled water flowed through it.  
  
The other warlords gulped and cowered as the waited for Kayura in front of Zoisite. They knew that their youngest member and leader was in big trouble as Zoisite commanded, "Get in here! RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The longhaired warlady showed herself and bowed in front of Zoisite. She showed no fear to her as she asked, "Yes, your majesty? You called for me?"  
  
"I thought that I told you to wait till the Ronins were in the heart of the Nega-Dynasty to attack and retrieve Mars's locket?!" The Emperess exclaimed, scaring the warlords even more as her shrikes shook the throne room. Cale grabbed onto a pillar as he stumbled and fell from her roaring. "And you went against orders! Explain yourself as to why your actions are just like Mysica's!"  
  
Kayura still never flinched as she stayed in her bowed position and kept her eyes down cast in respect. "But Mistress… they were regrouping. I figured that I would get my hands on the locket, that then we could possess Mars into doing as we say… Thus turning her against her friends. Then her anger would spread to the others, and soon the Ronin Warriors would break apart."  
  
Zoisite smirked. "Good plan… but not good enough…"  
  
Kayura then looked up at her, question in her eyes. "Empress… what do you mean?"  
  
That will break them up, true, but even separately they are a force to us…"  
  
"But how?" Dais asked. "They cannot call either Inferno or the Circle of Light if their hearts are not tied and they do not work as a team…"  
  
Sekhmet nodded. "They would have no way to attack us…."  
  
Zoisite laughed. "You stupid men…. They still have their armors, do they not? Those armors can destroy us before we could do a thing if they used their powers right… if they used their elemental powers right, they could bring this whole room down on our heads."  
  
Cale nodded. "She is right…."  
  
"Then what is your plan, Mistress?" Kayura asked, the other three now in a semi-circle around her.  
  
Zoisite stood from her throne and walked over to a small pool in one corner of the room. Waving to the others, she was telling them to come to her, to come and see what she meant.  
  
"You see… the locket has great powers." A picture of Jenna's locket showed, and then 8 colors zoomed into it. "It calls upon powers from other forces on the planet Mars to do it's bidding. It is even said to be more powerful then the Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom… but that as never been proven."  
  
"So… you are just after this for power?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
"Why would I not be? The more power for us, the better…" Zoisite said, waving her right hand over the pool. A dragon then showed in the hazed water of the pool. "This is the guardian of the planet Mars…. Some how the Ronins have access to it, and I believe that it is through this locket."  
  
Cale raised an eyebrow. "How do you gather that?"  
  
Zoisite looked at him as another picture showed itself. This time it was of the inside of the locket. "The Mars locket is also known as the locket of the Dragons, or the jewel of the Dragons…. If we can get our hands on the Supreme Dragon… then the whole universe would be at our command."  
  
Then another picture of the Ronins raiding the castle that they now stood in showed as Zoisite said, "We could even use this against the Ronins…. And you see, if Mars's locket is gone, she is out of the picture to fight. For her power comes from her locket, and no where else."  
  
Cale and the others nodded. Then the blue haired lord said, "Is this even true for her armor, the Triforce?"  
  
Zoisite laughed. "Yes! And with that, we will also have rule over the shadow barriers, for Triforce is the one that keeps the peace between the Shadow and Light realms!"  
  
Kayura raised an eyebrow. She could tell that Zoisite was beating around the bush, that the woman would leave them hanging till it was time to attack. Or she would just flat out not help them at all, and send them on their way into battle.  
  
"Very well thought through… but how do we get the locket in our hands, exactly? After my way of force did not work and all…"  
  
"Why lure them into the castle and diminish their numbers of course…" Dais sighed at her words.  
  
"And how do we get them here? The other Sailor Senshi that are weak and starving in our dungeons?"  
  
Zoisite grinned. "Exactly…."  
  
Then the warlords and Lady Kayura bowed and teleported away from the castle, taking that as an order, just as Zoisite's shrill laughter filled the castle once more. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Cye sighed as he looked at the clouding sky out side of the cave door that he stood in. The over lip of the door protected him from the beginnings of a rain storm that looked like it would last for hours. He turned and walked back into the cave, letting out another sigh. When he sat down beside Mina in the circle that his friend's had formed around a small, but warm fire and listened to what Jenna was saying about past meetings that she had had with Zoisite.  
  
"She'll do anything to get her way…" Jenna sighed as she closed her eyes.  
  
"So… we'll know what to expect from her now…" Sage said as he leaned against a wall, eyes half closed and his subarmor muddy and dirty, just like the rest of theirs.  
  
"Not entirely…. Zoisite is like Dais. You never know what she'll do to get through a battle and beat you down. She's even gone as far as to give her life for winning over myself, Mina, and the other Senshi." Jenna explained as she raised her head from it's place in Ryo's lap to look at one of her two blonde friends. Sage nodded at her as a way to show that he saw her point.  
  
"Then what do you think she has in mind for the locket that you have? Like why do you think that she could want it so badly?" Cye asked. Jenna looked at him.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I do not know…" Jenna said, closing her eyes and lieing her head back down in Ryo's lap.  
  
"So… Do you think that it has to do with the armors?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Or a new power?" Kento suggested.  
  
"Or is it another key to the past…. Another piece of the puzzle of who we really are?" Ryo prompted. All of them looked at him with question in their features.  
  
"Love? Care to explain?" Jenna asked softly, being the first one to break the silence that began to linger after a few moments.  
  
"Well… in what I can remember of the last battle on Mars, I think that I remember seeing Jenna's mother, I believe it was, use a locket very similar to the one that she wears to ward off the minions of the Dynasty…" Ryo said, closing his eyes. He felt Jenna's hand touch his cheek as if to say it was okay, and for him to go on. "Then I remember another figure, some one that was related to the Mars family, use it as well… but I can not, for the life of me, remember."  
  
"I get it…" Mina said. "You mean that it is like a family heir lome?"  
  
Ryo nodded. "Yes. But it has powers that only certain members of the family learn to unlock."  
  
"The legend behind the 'Dragon Locket', which is the techincal name of the Mars locket, says that only one person every 85th generation can truly unlock it's power." Anubis said. "I remember reading about it when I was a warlord still."  
  
Kento laughed. "Was the Dynasty THAT boring?"  
  
"You try being stuck in there with three crazy side kicks and an advisor that was younger and crazier then you…." Anubis said, his expression serious.  
  
"Yikes…. Poor you…"  
  
"Any way… as I was saying. The powers could only be unlocked every 85th generation. And that adds out to be about every 5,000 years or so." Anubis continued. "But the other generations were not left in the dark. The too could use power from the locket, but not as much as the one that can call up all of it's power."  
  
"Exactly…" A voice filled with evil said. They all turned and non other then Zoisite was standing in the open door way to the cave.  
  
Ryo and all of the boys jumped into stances as Jenna and Mina stay put. Ryo gritted his teeth, standing in front of Jenna as she got cold looks from Zoisite and asked, "Okay, pain in my side… what do you want this time around?!"  
  
"Well… to be beautiful forever… have a daring and dashing ruler, like yourself Wildfire…" Jenna's eyes glowed fire as the blonde haired Empress made a pass at her boyfriend. No one was about to do that and get away with it.  
  
"State your business, wench." Jenna said, anger in her voice as she stood to face Zoisite.  
  
"Oh yes… and to have that pretty locket that you dorn on your chest when you fight in the name of your planet, Princess…" Zoisite's eyes glowed and then exploded with yellow light, trying to grab Jenna.  
  
Ryo grabbed Jenna and knocked her out of the way, holding on to her as they slide across the cave floor, and using his body to protect her from anything else that Zoisite threw at her. Now he was mad. VERY mad. Ryo stood with Jenna and then glared at Zoisite. "You want to threaten us…. Then we'll threaten right back."  
  
Zoisite laughed. "Such brave words, Wildfire. That weakling Princess was right to choose a Leo to protect her. Not only are you a brave, and king hearted warrior, but you are also, I am betting, a very strong lover as well."  
  
Jenna could see what Zoisite was trying to do. She was trying to pry Ryo away from her, make their forces stronger. She then charged at Zoisite. "Go away! You ain't getting him! No matter how hard you try!"  
  
Zoisite held an ice crystal up and began to do battle with Zoisite. But even after a long struggle, Jenna wound up thrown into a wall and Ryo by her side, holding her. Sage then went to take up the charge, but the color in the room began to swirl.  
  
"What the heck!?" Kento exclaimed, getting dizy.  
  
"It's a teleportation void!" Mina exclaimed, holding on to Cye for dear life.  
  
Jenna clung to Ryo and then called to the others, "Join hands so we don't get seperated!"  
  
All of them did so as the colors and figures in the room began to swirl faster and faster.  
  
Zoisite smirked. "Do you see this, Mars and Venus?!"  
  
A picture of the Sailor Senshi in chains and freazing cold in the Dynasty dungeons showed before them.  
  
"Look at how your friends are suffering! Come into my castle… defeat me and my warlords. Then you all, and the Senshi can walk free from my captivity! But until then… they are my slaves and my ransome to get what I want out of you! So that means for you to bring me the locket that you treasure, Jenna!"  
  
With that, all of the Ronins were sucked into the void, thrown into god only knows what part of the Dynasty. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
Sage awoke to a sharp pain in his neck. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see himself lieing in a field of golden grass, covered with golden flowers. The dream that he had was all too real to believe.  
  
He had dreamt that Mysica, Zoisite's evil archenemy, had come to him. He remembered it all too well.  
  
~ He lay in a castle room on a soft bed, covered in bedding of the finest silks. The room itself was cold, for it was made of stone, like the rest of the castle. He seemed to have a fevered brow, for the fact that a beautiful girl with raven hair and green eyes was wiping his forehead with an ice- cold rag. As he tried to mummer to her, she shushed him.  
  
"Seiji, shh.. you need your rest, sweet one. I am here for you…." She then lie down with him, using her own body heat to keep him warm as she cuddled him. "I will save you, if you will always love me…."  
  
Sage nodded and then he closed his eyes. ~  
  
He shook his head, his blonde hair swaying slightly around his eyes. "Who was that girl? I know that I have seen her before… but where? And why was she taking care of me the way she was?"  
  
Standing, he saw the others still out cold on the ground everywhere about him. Sage then started culling them from their slumbers by calling out their names and shaking a few of them softly "Guys! Come on! Get up you all!"  
  
Jenna groaned as she stirred. "What the heck is going on? I was having a great dream…."  
  
She smiled at Ryo and he tried to hide a blush from her, knowing that she was dreaming about him. But then again, he had been silently envisioning her in his mind as he rested.  
  
"How did we fall asleep the way that we did?" Rowen asked as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms.  
  
"When we were in the portal.. Zoisite must have knocked us out." Anubis resolved, running a hand through his tangled hair.  
  
"Or rather we hit our heads on something…" Kento said as he rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. Mina ran her hands in her hair as she fought to straighten it out some and then noticed how quiet Sage was.  
  
"Brother? Is something the matter?" She asked softly, touching his arm. When he did not answer she pulled a piece of his hair and he jumped.  
  
"Geez! What did you do that for, Mina?!" He exclaimed, rubbing where she had pulled.  
  
"What's wrong? You were WAY out of it…." She asked, placing her hand on his shoulder as if to say sorry for what she had done.  
  
"Nothing's wrong…. You worry too much…. You know what right?" Sage asked and then got an odd look from Jenna. "What did I do?!"  
  
"You're hiding something from us… I can tell, Sage. What's wrong? Tell us!" She said, her arms flailing. Sage growled and then turned from them.  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" He then walked off into the woods, grumbling.  
  
"Sage! Don't go to far!" Cye called after him, knowing that Halo was paying him of no mind.  
  
"What are we gonna do about him?" Jenna whispered. "He's been so…"  
  
"Uptight?" Rowen offered.  
  
"Incomprehensible?" Kento suggested.  
  
"Distant?" Ryo wondered. Then everyone got silent. Ryo had hit the nail right on the head, so to speak.  
  
"You're right… he has seemed distant…" Jenna whispered, feeling Ryo hug her from behind.  
  
"Aw forget about it!" Kento smirked and shrugged. "He'll come around! Always has! Now let's go find those pain in the but warlords and kick them back to where they belong!"  
  
"Kento, calm down. We have other problems to worry about." Rowen said, sending his friend a warning glare.  
  
"Aw come on guys!"  
  
"Rowen is right, Kento." Jenna said, looking at her hands. "You want to run into a battle too easily… and running head forward like that is gonna get you in a lot of trouble!"  
  
Kento growled and then looked her dead in the face. "What?!"  
  
"I am saying that you are gonna get yourself and the rest of us in a lot of trouble if you go charging in there with no plan, no sense of where to go…."  
  
"You are no different from the others, Jenna! I should have none that you were on their side!" Kento yelled, then Ryo got mad.  
  
"Look, Kento! Jenna was only telling the truth!" Ryo growled, letting go of Jenna and standing in between the two of them.  
  
"Fine… since I make too much trouble, I am leaving!" Kento then took off in the same direction that Sage had a few moments ago.  
  
Jenna looked down at her hands again, feeling bad for what she had said to Kento. Cye saw this and placed a hand on her arm as Ryo hugged her tighter then he had before.  
  
"Don't worry, Jenna…" Cye said softly and assuringly. "He'll come around soon."  
  
Ryo nodded to her in agreement. "Plus, he'll catch up to Sage and calm down, because Sage won't take any of his stuff, and Kento knows it."  
  
Jenna sighed. "I guess that you are right…."  
  
Then, two loud, male screams of pain came from the direction that Sage and Kento had gone off. Jenna looked at Ryo and he looked at the others before they all took off for them. When they got there, they say Dais holding the two in a web.  
  
Jenna gasped and then held up her scroll. "I call upon the power of Mars! EVIL! BE GONE!"  
  
The charm did nothing to ward off Dais, but rather more webbing entangled the two. Dais laughed. "Looks like you were too late!"  
  
Ryo and Cye gritted their teeth and then charged at Dais. Once again Ryo's eyes glowed red, but this time he did not have all of his armor on to use his long sword. Instead, he was covered in the light that came from his eyes. "Adazan! FLAME DEMON!"  
  
The spirit thrusted itself away from his body, imprisoning Dais as Cye powered up. Water incased the warrior of Torrent and then began to swirl about him. Waves crashed in his sea colored eyes as he called, "Tsunami! Sea Cone!"  
  
Then the tidal wave hit Dais, but still did not free the others. Before Rowen, Anubis, or Mina could power up, Dais disappeared with Kento and Sage.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Mina yelled as she fell to her knees. "Seiji!!!!"  
  
Cye gasped and heard Jenna call out, "Shuu!"  
  
But it was too late; they were in the heart of the Dynasty. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Cye tried to comfort Mina as she sobbed into his shoulder. After Sage and Kento were taken, she had broken down completely. But the others were silent for the most part. Anger and sadness had flared in the small group of friends. Ryo then slammed his fist into a tree. "If only I could have moved fast enough! I shouldn't have let them run off like that!"  
  
Rowen shook his head and Jenna placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder. "It's okay, my love. None of us could have stopped what happened."  
  
Ryo shook his head. "No… it's my fault."  
  
"How could you have changed what was going to happen anyway?" Jenna demanded, her voice stern and unyielding. Ryo looked at her and saw the same things in her eyes. That made him vaguely realize that she was right. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, she was right.  
  
Jenna then reached out to him and he stepped into her embrace, hugging her back tightly. All of the other guys looked at them in shock. They had tried force like that before against Ryo when he went off blaming himself for everything that went wrong, and it never ever worked. But now, it seemed that Jenna would be the one to take care of that flaw in him.  
  
"You're right, Jenna." Ryo smiled and then kissed her softly. Looking at the others as they started 'Oooo-ing and laughing, the two blushed. "Oh cut it out…."  
  
"But why?" Rowen asked as they all started walking into the labyrinth that surrounded the Dynasty castle.  
  
"It's so much fun to do!" Mina said, now not so sad. But still, there was a fire of anger that fueled them to go after their friends.  
  
As the others continued to joke and tease Jenna and Ryo in a playful way, Jenna felt the air grow cold with evil.  
  
"Not again…" She groaned and Ryo looked at her, feeling what she felt.  
  
"Why don't' they just give up?" Rowen sighed and then got into a battle stance.  
  
"Just like any snake, I do not back down." A voice said. Jenna froze and turned to look behind her. There stood Sekhmet.  
  
"God you need someone to re-write your script." She placed her hands on her mini-skirted hips.  
  
"You're lines are like a broken record that never shuts up." Mina added, now standing beside Jenna. "Tell me where my brother and friend are you freak!"  
  
"Freak am I?" Sehkmet's eyes glowed red like hot venom. "I'll show you how much of a freak that I can be!"  
  
Mina growled and stepped towards him. "Bring it on! I am gonna make you jerks pay for taking my brother and destroying my kingdom!"  
  
Then the two charged at each other. Cye gasped, but could not stop her. Rowen followed Mina up, punching away at the warlord.  
  
"Take this, snake scum!" Rowen powered up his armor. Cupping his hands together again, they sucked in power. Thrusting his hands away from him, he yelled, "KAZUMA STAR LIGHT!"  
  
Mina too powered up for an attack. A golden heart formed in her hand and she kissed it. Spinning in a full circle, more heart formed a beam and then hit Sekhmet as she commanded, "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!"  
  
The snake man grinned and then stood as he recovered from their attacks. Grinning, he pulled out all of swords. Mina gasped. "Six arms!?"  
  
"Snake! Bite! STRIKE!" His venom incased the two and they fell to the ground. As Mina landed, she reached her only free hand towards Cye.  
  
"Shin! Help me!" She cried to him. Cye wasted no time in trying to free her as Jenna and Ryo fought with the binds around Rowen. Anubis then stepped up to face his old comrade.  
  
"Looks like I will be cleaning up one of your messes again, Sekhmet." Anubis hissed. Sekhmet held out one of his swords, four of the six swords that he had slethed on his sides.  
  
"A traitor must be dealt with."  
  
Then the two were charging at each other, delivering blow after blow to the other. After trying to jab at Sehkmet's face, Anubis received a blow to the stomach, knocking all of the air out of him. He fell to the ground, quivering in pain.  
  
Mina saw this as Cye got her free. She then took up the charge on Sekhmet again.  
  
"Foolish girl!" Sekhmet backhanded her to where Anubis was, her falling almost on top of him. The two tried to get up, but then a green chain binded them back to back. They both screamed in pain as the chains got tighter and tighter around them just as Jenna and Ryo got Rowen free.  
  
Cye went to leap forward at Sekhmet, but he was thrown back into a wall. Moaning in pain, he opened his eyes just as Sekhmet said, "Now… we are tied four to four on both sides."  
  
The warlord of venom disappeared, taking Mina and Anubis with him. Cye sprung forward, trying to stop him. But the warrior of Torrent was not fast enough; they were gone.  
  
Cye sank to his knees, tears falling from his eyes as he cried, "Mina! NOOOOOOO!!!!" 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Zoisite grinned as she walked into the dungeons. "Warlords and Lady Kayura… you have done a fantastic job of getting my prizes for me."  
  
Sage gritted his teeth from where he hung by Lita and Mina. "What do you have planned for us, you witch."  
  
Zoisite laughed loudly and then looked Sage in the face. "Just merely gathering my powers from the enemy…"  
  
Then a shock entered each of the Ronin and Senshi that hung on he wall, almost paralyzing them as they were knocked out cold. Zoisite looked over at Cale, whom was by the dungeon door. "Bring me Torrent and Strata… I want to take care of the other two personally."  
  
"Yes, your majesty…" Cale then disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Jenna hugged Cye tight as the four remaining Ronin Warriors walked through the labyrinth. Cye was overly upset about loosing Mina and none of them did know what to do to help soothe his tears and sobs over her. But, Jenna seemed to be able to keep them to a minimum. Thus, she was the one that he leaned on for help at that time.  
  
When Jenna almost fell with Cye on her arm, Ryo took the British warrior from her. "We all need to stop and take a break."  
  
Rowen nodded in agreement to Ryo as Jenna hugged Cye once again. "We have been walking ever since when we lost Sage and Kento this morning."  
  
Jenna then looked at the sky. "Yeah… and it is almost dark. Plus we should try to find food of some kind."  
  
Ryo and Rowen nodded to her again, and then all got silent; even Cye was no longer sobbing. Jenna and Cye looked at each other, and then glanced out of the corners of their eyes. Ryo and Rowen saw this and jumped into a battle stance.  
  
"What is it, Jenna-sama?" Ryo asked. "What's out there?"  
  
Jenna took a step towards a wall, but Cye placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She looked at him as he walked over to it and touched the wall. A second later, they all were falling through a trap door.  
  
Made like a water slide, they all slid around the circular walls of the trap. Jenna, gaining the front because she swirled over Cye's head, planted her feet to be ready to stop against anything that was at the bottom of the tunnel.  
  
When she was at the bottom, she saw a small bit of water on the floor. But as Cye rammed into her, and Ryo rammed into Cye, and Rowen into Ryo, she was pushed off into the water. The three boys chuckled at her as she stood, her fuku drenched.  
  
"Alright… that's it." She then drug Cye down into the water, Ryo on top of him, and Rowen on top of him. Poor, thin Cye screamed at her as she fell against the wall at the sight of the three kicking and squirming to get out from under one another.  
  
Once Ryo got up, being the first to do so, he chased after Jenna. "I'll get you for that!"  
  
"You and what army?" Jenna asked and then as Ryo grabbed her, the room got black. Rowen and Cye screamed in pain as they ran into each other and fell back into the small pool. Jenna clung to Ryo and Ryo leaned against the wall.  
  
"Rowen?" Cye asked a few minutes later. "Why do you have your hand on mine?"  
  
"I hate to tell you Cye…" Rowen said, "but that ain't my hand." Slowly Cye looked to the right, and almost jumped 20 feet high as he saw Cale there. Scurrying away from Cale as fast as he could, Cye wound up with his back against Jenna and Ryo's legs.  
  
Jenna groaned. "When do these guys give up?"  
  
"Never." Ryo and Rowen said in unison to answer her.  
  
"They are like annoying house hold pests…" Cye agreed.  
  
"Ah, but my fellow warlords and I see you as the pests!" At that, Cale charged at Rowen, throwing a bolt of black lightening at the others.  
  
Ryo pushed Cye out of the way as he clung to Jenna and jumped, landing in the water on his side, still holding her against him. Rowen tried to block Cale's powered attacks, but in the end, he wound up on the floor and unconscious. Cye growled and then stood. Being that they were around water, he could easily fight off Cale and win.  
  
Cye took the charge at Cale, beating him hard with everything that he had. He jumped back for a moment to power up, but that was his first, and last, mistake. "Tsunami…."  
  
Cale then upper cutted Cye, his head hitting the ceiling, and knocking him out cold. Once Cale gathered the two blue clad Ronins, he grinned at Ryo as he tried to attack, but disappeared. Ryo fell against the wall, and Jenna ran to him.  
  
Ryo began to sob and whisper, "It's all my fault…" 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Disclaimer: Yaddie, yaddie, yadda. You know the deal. Standards apply. A/N: I know, about time I got off of my rear and worked! Well.. Enjoy! I will try to have part 2 ended by the end of the month! Ja ne! Jenna  
  
  
  
Rowen slowly opened his eyes and made the mistake of looking down. "Where.. the Dynasty?!" He exclaimed. He then heard a laugh as he looked over his friends. It was there that he spotted her. "Kayla!" He screamed to the unconscious Moon Princess, but then, he screamed again as a shock of pain and lightening went through his body. "She nor any of your friends can hear you, Strata. So don't you dare even try." Zoisite snickered as she floated in the air above him. "Zoisite... you lit- AAAHHHHH!" He screamed as another wave of electricity went through him, knocking him out and taking his power from him. Zoisite laughed as she twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers. "Now.. All I have to do is deal with that thorn in my side Triforce.. But first. I think I will have a little fun with Wildfire." She then looked down on her enemies. "I have everything where I want it and where it belongs for now.. But I will be more victorious in the future. soon the whole universe will be under my control."  
  
"Come on Ryo. It's not your fault and you know it." Jenna said as she tried to comfort her love. "But if only I would have moved faster or been more alert.." He said as he punched the wall of the cavern that he and Jenna decided to hide in. She gasped and ran to him as he fell to his knees, sobbing once again. "It's all my fault.." He murmured to himself over and over. "No it's not! Please Tora Hitomi! ((Translation: Tiger Eyes!)) Don't talk like that!" She said as she held him close to her and rubbed the back of his head. "I got you... shh.." She whispered as he sobbed into her chest. "Why can't I ever get away with not hurting my friends? I always hurt them.. I'm no good to you guys." He cried as blood ran from his knuckles on the hand that he punched into the wall. "Yes you are! We'd be lost without you, Ryo. Please.. Don't talk like this.." She begged as tears fell from her own eyes. She took his bleeding hand in hers and cleaned it up. "You're so much to us.. If not the others, then me. Please don't ever doubt yourself. If you do, then many of us have no hope." "Oh Jenna.. You're right.. I'm sorry." Ryo said as he watched her bandage his hand. Once she was done, he took her chin and lifted it with his index finger. She smiled when their eyes met. She then wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her face a little closer to his when he leaned down over her. Jenna then let her lips embrace Ryo's softly. With her fingers smoothing through his hair, she kissed him with the same gentleness that he had used on her. A moment later they pulled back and she rested her head on his shoulder. "You're always there when I need you, aren't you?" Ryo asked softly as he played with her French braided hair, wondering if he should take it out or not. She giggled and then looked up at him. "I am here because I love you." She whispered before kissing him softly and briefly again. "And I love you..." He said and then they both went silent as something cold filled the air. "Do you feel that?" Jenna asked as she stood and looked around the area that they were in. Slowly, she headed for the entrance to see what was causing the odd feeling that she was getting. "Be careful, Jenna-sama. I don't like the things that I am feeling from out there." Ryo whispered as he stood behind her with his hand in hers. She nodded and then closed her eyes. "Zoisite. I am sure of it." "How so?" He asked as he pulled her close, back into the shadows. "I would know that ratty feeling anywhere.. Trust me. You learn to memorize it after a while." She said as she looked up at him for a moment. She then kissed his cheek before slowly walking over to the doorway again. "Come out, come out, where ever you are, Jenna. I know you are somewhere around here with Wildfire." Zoisite said as she floated right over the cavern. Jenna tried to hold back a gasp and quietly inched back towards Ryo. "Don't forget, you are on my turf now, and I have the advantage." Jenna growled slightly and then said to Ryo, "I am going to go Mars and then attack her.." "No. I can't let you do that. I can't loose you too. Not again." Ryo pleaded with her as he held her against him. She looked into his eyes and whispered his name with a sigh. "Okay.. Attack with me ok?" She smiled at him as he nodded before kissing her slightly. Then, as she pulled out her kunshin pen, she took a step back away from him. She held it high above her head and shouted loud enough for Zoisite to hear, "MARS STAR POWER!" Zoisite smirked. "Finally. took her long enough to give up.." "Me? Give up? Honestly.. I thought you knew me better then that Zoisite." Sailor Mars said as she stood outside of the cave. "I know you well enough to know that you are a chicken!" The blonde haired ruler cackled. "Chicken? The only chicken I see around here is you." Ryo said as he stood beside Mars in his full armor. "At least you are chicken enough to hide behind your armies and warlords." "Don't give me a pep talk on courage and bravery, Wildfire! You're just wasting your breath." Zoisite shot back at him. "Oh yeah?" Ryo smirked and then charged at her. The two began to fight it out. Suddenly, Zoisite kicked Ryo's swords out of his hands. "NOOOO!" Sailor Mars yelled as a blast of energy was delivered to Ryo. She tried to run to him, but it was too late. "Hmmmm. I didn't have plans on taking this one just yet.. But it think it might be for the better after all.." Zoisite cackled to herself. "No matter.. Now I will win this war for sure!" "What makes you think that!" Mars yelled as she charged at her. But by time that she reached where Ryo was in front of Zoisite, she had disappeared, taking Ryo with her. "NOOO! REKKA-KUN!!" Jenna yelled before falling to the ground, sobbing heavily and begging him to come back. 


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Disclaimer: Must I go there? You all know the drill.. At least I hope so By this point in the fic..  
  
Note: I am almost done Part 2. Please review and let me know if I should Do a part 3! Thanks!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Jenna  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let me go! You hear me! LET ME GO!" Ryo screamed from the altar that Zoisite had him pinned and chained to. "Why should I? I have yet to play, Wildfire." The dark mistress said with an equally dark laugh. She slowly approached him and grinned. "You wouldn't dare." Ryo snarled as she began her seductive assault. But as soon as she was in range, he moved his knee and busted her with it across the lip. Zoisite screamed and jumped back in pain. She held her lip as it gushed with ruby red blood and flowed down her hands to her arms and from there onto the floor. "You no good yaro!" She yelled. She then had the guards place him in the dungeon, away from his comrades, and ordered supreme torture as she fled from the room to her chambers in tears.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Calico ran along on White Blaze's back along with Luna and Artimis. "We must find Jenna and the others!" The fire colored cat yelled to the other three. "I fear we may be too late!" Whit Blaze thought to his other advisers. Artimis nodded slowly. "I do believe you are right my friend. I fear that the Ronins and Senshi might have lost this war." "Don't give in on them you dolts!" Luna screeched at them. "We need to hurry and find at least one of them!" White Blaze nodded and then came to a halt. "Listen.. Do you guys hear sobbing guys?" He asked and this caused the others to look around a bit. "That sounds like Jenna." Calico whispered and she looked at Luna. "Something happened to her or the others!" "The others. I can tell. when ever something happens to Ryo she sobs like that!" White Blaze exclaimed in his thoughts to them as he dashed off after the sound. The tiger now not only feared for his soon to be mistress, but mostly his loyal and well-loved master as well. He had known Ryo for a long time and there was no way that the tiger wanted to loose his best friend. "Don't go so fast, Blaze! We can't hold on back here!" Artimis yelled as he and his two female associates. The tiger only went faster, and soon he found the weeping warrior of Triforce. "Jenna?" Are you ok?" Calico asked once they had stopped about 20 feet from the girl. The raven-haired teen lifted her tear-streaked face from her knees ad looked down at the cat with blood shot, sorrow and pain stricken eyes. "They took Ryo.." She whispered before sobbing back into her knees. Calico brushed up against the girl and tried to soothe her the best that she could, but nothing seemed to be working. White Blaze then padded over to her and brushed his nose against her hand. When she did not move to look at him in anyway at all, he licked her sub- armored hand. This time she did look at him. When their eyes met she threw her arms around the tiger's strong neck and sobbed into his soft white and black fur. "Shh. that's a girl. let it all out." He soothed as she quieted some and pulled back to look at the tiger. "You. can talk too?" She asked as she whipped her eyes with the back of her wrist. White Blaze nodded to her and she smiled. "Now, come on, Princess. We have to go and save Ryo. I don't think he really likes being in that place anymore then you like him in there." He said with a low purr as Jenna pet him behind the ears. "You're right, boy. Come on." The tiger stood with her and she then picked up Luna once Artimis and Calico were resting on either of her shoulders. As soon as she climbed on to White Blaze's back and was holding on, the tiger blasted off for the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ryo's scream echoed through the castle as the sound of a whip cracking against flesh was heard in the darkness of the dungeon he was in. Sekhmet told the youja guard to stop before he stated, "I will ask you again, boy. Where is Triforce?!" "I told you! I don't know!" Once again the sounding of the whip was heard along with Ryo's scream. "I will not play this game with you, Wildfire!" Sekhmet warned once he stopped the guard again. "Tell me!" "I can't tell you something I don't know!" Ryo whispered in pain as he felt the stinging in his back from the several whip marks. He could feel that they were cut deep, and since he did not have his armor, he could not heal from it. His shirt was shredded over the back and covered in crimson. His wrists hurt from where he was chained by a wall and his ankles were red from the clasps of the chains that held him to the ground where he was crouched over. He heard the whip rise in the air again and he braced himself for another hit, but he heard the door to the cell open. "That is enough, Lord Sekhmet." Zoisite said, but she did not let him see her marked face. "He will not talk. let him sit there in his own blood and pain for now.. Tomorrow he will be much more willing to talk."  
  
Sekhmet looked at her odd, but shrugged off the matter and he, along with the youja, left the room. Zoisite came in, but did not let Ryo see the mark he had placed on her lip. "You better speak now, or we will make you hurt the one you love tomarra." "Whatever. I will never tell you." Ryo gritted in pain at her before spitting at her face. Zoisite then kicked him in the ribs, making several of them crack and break. Ryo fell limp and the chains were the only things supporting him. "I will get your love. And she will die for what her mother did to my father. I will make sure of that. And then I will kill you, after I use you to kill her." Ryo had not heard her words, for he had landed in a world of darkness; a world of unconscious sleep as he feared for the one that he loved. Zoisite then left the room and grinned. "Lord Dais.. Prepare the Dark Crystal Chambers. I will make Wildfire one of us before the dawn of tomorrow, and he will be the end of Princess Jensea" Dais nodded and did as she ordered. The evil Empress looked back into the cell and grinned. "Tomorrow your princess will be mine and I will rule the world." 


End file.
